


Gap Analysis

by ikonbias



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, M/M, Office Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonbias/pseuds/ikonbias
Summary: In management literature, gap analysis involves the comparison of actual performance with potential or desired performance. In business, Junhoe is flawless, in relationships? Not so much.





	1. Chapter 1

Koo Junhoe was 27 years old and successful. Painfully single, but successful. He was the pillar of his company, starting as a little hole in the wall computer repair store. With Junhoe's interest in internet security and his brilliant knack for it, in 10 years they had become one of the fastest growing and largest IT security consulting businesses in the city.

But what the movies never get right about young attractive businessmen, is how little time they actually have for pleasure. There was no playboy action here, Junhoe would find himself alone in his office at 4 am and wonder where all the day had gone. His best friend Jinhwan would often remind him that it was his own damn fault that he hadn't dated.

Still most days, Junhoe didn't mind it. He had his cat for companionship now. Last year had forced him to change a lot of things, so he also picked up a new hobby of longboarding. It was his primary form of transportation.

He always dressed sharply for work. Designer collared shirts and slacks. He caught a lot of attention cruising into work dressed to kill and on his “hippie board” (as his boss called it, even though he’d taken up the pastime himself.)

“Good morning Junhoe!”

“Good morning Mr. J”

Everyone made a point of greeting him when he came in. He was friendly enough, he turned on his charm for client meetings or getting favours from the clerical staff (“I really need my expense report done but I don't have the time…”) But he hurried to his office without making much small talk. Eager to set his board down and switch into his professional shoes. By the time he finished with his shoelaces, Jinhwan was there with two lattes ready to catch up on the few hours they had been separated.

“Thanks,” Junhoe said as he grabbed the coffee and pulled it towards him.

Jinhwan had been his best friend since university. They took a few of the same classes together, but Junhoe was doing double classes. When they graduated Junhoe was set to springboard the little company he was working for into the best in the city. Jinhwan bounced around a few different offices before landing as Junhoe’s administrative assistant for the now multi-million dollar consulting firm. It was good since Junhoe needed someone who could both function as an employee but also give him the companionship he needed to not get lonely. These morning talks were important for that, even if Jinhwan always ended up annoying him.

Jinhwan was the type to never be single for long. He was always in some sort of relationship or situation that gave him plenty of stories. Especially sex stories to torment Junhoe with (who’s only sex story of interest was back in university when he slept with the star quarterback who now played nationally and made even more than Junhoe a year). But the interest in the story was really only the characters and not the content. Junhoe’s sex life had always been pretty vanilla (when he had one).

For the last seven months, Jinhwan had been dating (and getting alarmingly serious about) a guy named Donghyuk. Junhoe always had a hard time meeting Jinhwan’s boyfriends, it was always a touch awkward to meet someone and then hear Jinhwan’s voice in the back of your head _  “and then his mouth was on my ass and I reached nirvana.”  _ Junhoe had never had a mouth on his ass, but looking at Donghyuk’s cute smile and his shy blush he was having a hard time imagining Donghyuk doing anything more serious than holding hands.

Junhoe shook his head and tried to pay attention to Jinhwan again.

“I'm telling you! Best orgasm of my life! My legs were numb for almost half an hour!” Jinhwan said and then bit his lip and looked over at Junhoe who was scowling. “Am I talking too much?”

“No please. Continue to brag about your gorgeous boyfriend and your amazing sex life it's doing amazing things for my morale,” Junhoe whined bitterly as he swished his latte around in his cup.

“Get laid jackass.” Jinhwan giggled and then stood.

“Why do you think I'm not trying?”

“Unless you're getting prostitutes sent to your office, which would be amazing to be honest I’d be proud of you, when would you ever have time? You work 20 hours a day!”

“I only work like 18 max,” Junhoe said with a frown.

“And a good fuck doesn't need to take but half an hour of your time. Less if you're not interested in how good it is.” Jinhwan grinned and then turned. “I'm going back to work. Some of us like leaving at 4:30,”

“I can leave at 4:30!” Junhoe called back

“I'll believe when I see it!” Jinhwan replied and then winked at a coworker who was giggling at them from the entrance to Junhoe’s office. “Oh are those the Langley receipts?”

“They just need signing.”

“I can sign them, Junhoe wants to leave at 4:30 today.” Jinhwan grinned and shut the door behind him as they left Junhoe’s office.

Junhoe worked through his lunch without thinking, he wasn’t sure why Jinhwan’s little taunt made him so angry. He could leave on time! He missed two meetings doing paperwork, Jinhwan went for him and dropped the minutes on his desk.

“You don’t pay me enough”

“I don’t pay you at all go see payroll,” Junhoe said as he added the folder to his pile of meeting minutes from last week he’d yet to review.

“At least get me a nice Christmas gift,”

“Go away,” Junhoe sighed and looked up from his laptop finally.

“Is that the Nam quote?”

“It’s going to be,” Junhoe said with a pointed frown at Jinhwan. There was an implied ‘if you leave me alone long enough’ to his expression.

“Noted, I’ll get them in for another meeting tomorrow.”

“The afternoon please,” Junhoe said as he took another drink of the cold coffee on his desk.

Jinhwan flinched and then took the cup from him. “And a fresh coffee?”

“No, I’m leaving in a bit.”

Jinhwan smiled knowingly and then turned and left the office. Junhoe set an alarm for 4:30 and it made him jump when it finally went off. He frowned at his report, he had over half of it to review before it was finished. If he finished it he could start a quote for tomorrow and be ready to present by the middle of the week. He made a face, holding the paper like it was taunting him.

“This is the moment you get to prove me wrong!” Jinhwan said cheerfully from the door. “Wouldn’t that be such a nice feeling?”

Junhoe looked up and pursed his lips at Jinhwan who smiled broader than ever. After a second Junhoe took his shoe off and tossed it at Jinhwan who shut the door just in time for the shoe to bounce off of it.

“See you tomorrow! Bring a story!” Jinhwan winked and then headed down the hallway.

Junhoe took the report with him, tucking it into a briefcase he barely used. He could finish it after supper and still be ahead for the week. He changed his shoe, leaving the other one by the door and grabbed his longboard. Three people said goodnight with surprised sort of expressions. Even the evening security guard that was just starting was surprised to see him go.

“What? Hot date?” he laughed.

“Oh yeah, a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty is waiting at home for me!” Junhoe laughed and waved over his shoulder. He liked that guard a lot. He always had a smile and sometimes they’d have 10 pm supper together at the front desk - the only two living souls in the whole building.

It was actually too congested to ride his board in the rush hour sidewalks, so Junhoe took the subway home. He was back in no time, Junhoe sighed and looked at his cat, bright blue eyes and beige fur. He made a face at her before going to fill up her dishes and then laying on the kitchen floor to pat her as she ate. When she was done he got up and sat on the floor as she groomed herself.

“What do you wanna do? Brie?”

Brie blinked.

“Might as well go out. You eat better than me.” Junhoe shrugged and stood to go to his room. Brie followed him.

Junhoe put his shirt in the bag to go for dry cleaning and then pulled open the drawer he kept his casual shirts in. He tossed a dark grey one on his bed as he changed into a pair of ripped jeans. He paused to frown at his thin body, he really needed to take better care of himself. Maybe get back to the gym. After a second to fix his hair, he pulled on the shirt and slid along the smooth hallway floor like a kid on his way to get his longboard out again. He loved the freedom and energy of getting out on the street with his board. Coasting along and taking in the city as fast as he could get himself going.

“Be good,” he said to Brie as he put his earbuds in his ears and then stuffed his pockets with his phone, wallet and keys before heading out the door with his board.

Stress was easy. Working was easy. Relaxing was hard. Junhoe worked really hard at relaxing, which was probably a contradiction. He sang along to the song as he started on his way downtown. He was told a few times that he could of had a career in singing if he dedicated enough time and money to it. As a young kid, it was tempting but parents and pressure forced him on the path of computers and Internet Technology. The money industry. He didn't regret it, usually.

He made a cool maneuver around some girls and heard their pleased giggles as he passed them by. Once upon a time he would have turned around and winked at them. But he was done chasing ego strokes from people he didn't care about. Even flirting felt like too much work if he didn't even like the person.

He kept going until he got to his favourite burger truck. He ordered his favourite (spicy with onions) and some fries, he sat on his board with his feet in the street. His music still blaring and he bobbed his head as he chewed.

“Amazing,” Junhoe sighed contently as he finished his food. He wiped his hands clean on a napkin and then tossed out his trash before he went on his way again.

Downtown was starting to get busy with the after supper crowd. Junhoe had to walk through a few of the most congested areas. He bought some snacks he liked from a corner store and had the thought to get his mom a gift for her birthday later in the month. As he crossed the street someone caught his eye. His style was distinct, too harsh and hip hop for how pleasantly he smiled. He was at one of Junhoe’s favourite street vendors getting some food.

Junhoe watched as the guy bought two batches of his favourite spicy street food and then scoot across the street. He gave one of them to a homeless man with a begging cup out and then gave him a handshake like they'd been best friends for years. Junhoe found himself smiling a little and then noticed a break in the crowd. He set his board down and enjoyed the human obstacle course as he thought about what Jinhwan said. How did someone even go about getting a one night stand started? Would Junhoe have to kick them out so he could do his report later? Would they expect to stay the night? Breakfast? As he daydreamed he avoided people automatically until he took a turn just as someone was sprinting across the street to beat the light.

Junhoe hit the ground with a grunt and then rolled over to sit on his ass as he got his sense back. His hip and elbow were throbbing. His board was about to roll into the street and he rushed to get it the person he ran into grabbed it.

“Fuck man I'm really sorry.”

“I wasn't paying attention either,” Junhoe grumbled and turned his arm to look at his elbow.

“I'll help you up,”

Junhoe looked up finally and realized it was the same guy he had seen earlier. The one that gave away half his food to the homeless guy. Junhoe got up without using the hand offered to him.

“I'm… Bobby.” The guy said, awkwardly shifting so the hand he was offering to Junhoe was now offered in a handshake.

“Junhoe,” Junhoe said with an annoyed huff at his hair in his face before he took Bobby's hand.

Junhoe blinked a few times and forgot to let go of Bobby’s hand after they were done shaking. Bobby let out a little laugh as he pulled his hand free. Junhoe shoved his hands in his pocket, punishment for betraying him. Bobby held up the board and Junhoe pulled his hands free to take it and then thank him.

“You’re...not hurt? ...Right?” Bobby said after a second of looking Junhoe over.

Junhoe chewed his lip and hoped that the long glance from the skater was gay flavoured. “No,” he said shortly.

“Well... maybe I’ll see you around?” Bobby said with a little salute and hint of a smile as he walked backwards.

“Sure,” Junhoe nodded and then shut his eyes and exhaled.  _ ‘This is why you can’t get laid.’  _ he thought to himself bitterly as he set his longboard down and started his journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhoe woke early the next morning, too early. He ordered breakfast from the only restaurant opened and worked out while he waited for it to arrive. The guy from the street, Bobby was buff, Junhoe wanted to be buff like that. Maybe if he was buff people would forgive him for being the most awkward human being on the planet and still want to make out with him. 

“Brie, it's a good plan!” Junhoe said with a furrowed brow as his cat watched him from the couch. 

Brie jumped off the couch and rubbed herself against Junhoe's face and he lifted himself away from her. His sweaty face made her fur stick to him. 

“Why. Why. Whywhywhywhywhywhy,” Junhoe whined as she continued to rub up against him. 

Brie let out a happy purp and Junhoe pushed himself back into his knees and tried to wipe the cat fur from his face. The doorbell rang and he was still trying to remove the hair from his face. He snorted and scowled as he paid. The delivery man must have thought he had a disease. 

“What if he had of been some hot dude Brie, you're ruining my chances!” 

Brie meowed and rubbed up against Junhoe's legs as he sat on the couch. 

“What chances, yeah yeah.” Junhoe sighed and then ate his breakfast. 

After a shower Junhoe dressed carefully, picking out his favourite deep red dress shirt and slick dress pants. He had that meeting with the Nam client today. He always liked making a good impression with his clients, silk tailored shirts, barely styled hair. He was a good consultant with a solid reputation, but it still never hurt to seduce his clients a little. Even the most heterosexual male couldn't help but be a little be softer for him when he dressed up well. 

It was a trick his boss taught and encouraged, something he learned in business school. Never stop dating your client. Always be trying to win them over even if you'd been in business over a year. The little details never got boring. If Junhoe had the natural talent for IT, his boss had it for business. 

He took the subway to work again, unwilling to sweat even a little. He was early because of it. Even beating Jinhwan. Which meant he had to make his own coffee. 

Junhoe had honestly never used the latte machine in the breakroom. He hoped he didn’t look like too big of an idiot as he tried to navigate it and make himself a coffee. How did Jinhwan even have time to figure out this stupid thing? He did a quick Google on his phone but shoved it into his pocket as someone joined him. He greeted them thinly as they sat down at the table. He cursed mentally and tried to navigate the machine with the little bit of knowledge he had gotten from the article. 

He managed to burn himself twice before he finished. It did not look nor smell like a proper latte. 

“You look great today!” Jinhwan said cheerfully as he entered the breakroom. 

Junhoe took a drink of his latte defiantly. It was awful. He frowned. 

“And the scowl makes it,” Jinhwan gave him a thumbs up before starting his own coffee. Junhoe watched him and tried to memorize the steps again. Immediately he was aware he did not use the right coffee beans. Why were there even two types of beans?? 

“So, what did you get up to?” Jinhwan asked and hit Junhoe on the knee. 

“I banged up my elbow and embarrassed myself,” Junhoe said as he frowned at his latte some more. 

“Outstanding.” Jinhwan laughed a little, almost like he was feeling guilty. 

“No please, tell me about your amazing evening,” 

Jinhwan scoffed and then played with his ear a bit. “He made me supper and we cuddled and watched tv.” Jinhwan shrugged as if it was nothing. 

Junhoe honestly would have preferred a sex story for how his chest ached. God. That's all he wanted. Jinhwan continued to have the life he always wanted. 

“Sounds great,” Junhoe managed to get out before sipping his shitty latte and heading to his office. 

Jinhwan came twenty minutes later with a fresh coffee and a stack of papers. Junhoe sighed out a ‘thank you’ as Jinhwan took his barely touched latte away from him. 

“How did you hurt your elbow?” 

“Are these all Langley receipts? What happened to yesterday's?” 

“Dated incorrectly. Since I signed the bad copies I can't sign the corrections. You need to sign the corrected versions and sign to clear the mistake copies too.” Jinhwan said as he continued to tidy around Junhoe's desk. “What happened to your elbow?”

A little bit of the road rash stuck out from Junhoe's neatly turned up sleeve.  Junhoe had to keep adjusting his arm not to rest on it. He frowned and started signing. 

“I was longboarding and thinking about having a one night stand and ran into a dude who was racing the light and I hit the sidewalk.” 

“A one night stand?” 

“I wanted sex,” Junhoe looked up at Jinhwan who was perched on the edge of his desk. “Isn't that what you call it?” 

“I just didn't see you as the type?” Jinhwan laughed a little as he tried to hide his blush. 

“Why?” Junhoe asked with a little frown. What was wrong with him? Did he look like someone who didn't want sex? What did someone who had regular unattached sex look like?

“No I mean I thought you'd want a real relationship more than sex.” 

“Both would be ideal,” Junhoe said with a shrug as he went back to signing his name a thousand times. “One is more likely. I don't need them to like me to have sex with me.” 

“Brutal,” Jinhwan laughed. “Have some ego will you? You're hot and rich!” 

“Then will you date me?” Junhoe asked with a frustrated grumble. He blushed as Jinhwan laughed. “I'll finish these faster if you leave me alone.” 

“I'll come back in an hour,” Jinhwan said with a little thin smile. 

Junhoe nodded and kept signing. 

The Nam meeting was the perfect distraction. Junhoe was forced into his “date the client” mode and it put him into a better mood. He tried to hang onto it for the rest of the day. It worked. Mostly. He made it to 4:30 and took off again just to see the stupid stunned smile on Jinhwan's face. 

He cooked for himself, feeling motivated and desperate to prove he could function like a normal human being. He burned his fish a little, but Brie still ate her piece happily so he called it a win. He watched TV, some mindless political documentary he’d be able to use for small talk tomorrow, while he worked on a new quote for a medium sized new client. He didn’t like not taking them all seriously - regardless of the cheque at the end, he treated all his clients seriously. 

At ten pm he wanted to sleep. But 11 he realized sleeping was impossible. Even laying in his soft bed felt wrong. He stared at the ceiling until he got so fed up he had to leave it. He did some exercises to try and tired his brain out but he only made himself sweaty. He got changed into regular clothes and patted Brie as she stretched out in his bed. 

“I'll be back,” he whispered at her before heading out into the night. He took a long slow trail around the city. 

It was already past midnight when Junhoe finally made it downtown, he wasn’t sure what he was hoping for. Another chance to embarrass himself in front of the hip hop dude? 

Well, it would be a story at least. 

He followed a trail of people around to where there was suddenly an explosion of life. Junhoe felt himself smiling as he got off his board and walked around the groups. There were food carts and street performers. He stopped at a few musicians that caught his attention as he moved on. Until he found one he recognized. Playing quietly, away from the commotion. The hip hop guy. Bobby. 

He was playing guitar, of course, he could play guitar, Junhoe felt a funny twist in his stomach as he walked closer. He dug for money in his pockets and only found a $20. He dropped it in the guitar case anyway. 

“Man, thanks!” Bobby said with a bright smile that made Junhoe smile too. 

“I’m sorry, yesterday, I was really awkward,” Junhoe said and shifted on his feet. 

“I did knock you to the ground, no big deal.” Bobby grinned and then put his guitar to the side. “Hey like, did you want some money back? This is a lot!” 

“No, it's okay,” Junhoe said with a little wave of his hand. 

Bobby held the $20 in his hands for a few seconds and then pursed his lips up attractively. He smiled at Junhoe. “You hungry?” 

Junhoe smiled a little. “Yeah sure.” 

They walked together, talking a little bit about music and how Junhoe always thought he'd like being a singer. They ended up back at the spicy snack food truck Junhoe loved and first spotted Bobby. 

“It was Junhoe right?” Bobby asked as they ate contently. 

“Yeah, that's right.” Junhoe nodded. 

“What brings you out here this late?” 

“I was just working, got bored…” Junhoe shrugged. 

“You can just leave whenever you want like that?”

“Oh no. I was done at 4:30. I just keep working usually.” 

“Your boss must love you.” 

“Big time,” Junhoe laughed and Bobby joined him. Junhoe felt a surge of confidence. “I'm actually trying to not work so much. Yesterday… when we ran into each other… it was the first time I'd left when I was supposed to in over a year.” 

“That's not good for you man,” Bobby said with a shake of his head as he ate the last bite of his snack, he still had food in his mouth when he spoke again. “You'll put yourself in an early grave like that.” 

“Don't I know it,” Junhoe laughed bitterly and ate another bite. 

Bobby looked over, curious. Junhoe sighed and played with the little stick his food came on. 

“Last year I collapsed in my office. It was late, probably at the same time it is now? Anyway, the security guard found me and called an ambulance. I was so sick from not eating, from the stress, long hours, I wasn't relaxing. I never once relaxed. My body gave out.” Junhoe rubbed his chin a little. He still couldn't talk to Jinhwan about the night he fainted. Maybe it was just the nature of a stranger that made it easier to talk. Maybe it was Bobby's pleasant face. 

“Holy shit man,” Bobby said, his face was pulled with concern. “So what you're doing better now or?” 

“Not at all.” Junhoe suddenly felt like crying so he laughed instead. “I mean, I longboard to work and I get a bit of exercise that way. I got a cat to take care of so I'm forced to go home more often. But fuck man, I just want to scream. Everything feels so fucking pointless.” 

“What do you mean? You survived man! You're still living! That matters enough.” Bobby put his hand on Junhoe's shoulder. 

“I don't know if it is.” Junhoe shrugged again and then ate the last of his food. Talking about his shitty mental and physical health was one thing, but confessing how pathetically lonely he felt too private still. He set his food trash down on the street and then sighed. 

“You need me,” Bobby grinned a wild looking grin and Junhoe suddenly felt like he needed to run. 

“What?” 

“You need me. I'll help you.” Bobby’s grin relaxed and he smiled like a regular person. Junhoe laughed a little. 

“Help me how?” 

“To have fun.” Bobby laughed and stood before offering his hand to Junhoe. “You gotta start having fun man.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby was impossible to keep up with. His energy seemed endless, he was never still. He jumped over barriers instead of walking around them. He danced to any sort of music as soon as he heard it; A car passing with the bass turned up. A corner store playing top 40 pop songs. An ice cream truck with its silly chiming tune. 

They went down to watch some street performers. Bobby got his guitar out and played along with a girl who was doing a song he knew. The two of them together gathered quite a little crowd by the time they were done. Junhoe admired Bobby's socialness. He melted perfectly into any group. 

“You should have played another song,” Junhoe said with a little grin as they started walking away. 

“Maybe another night. Tonight I already have a partner.” Bobby smiled and elbowed him playfully. Junhoe couldn’t hide his happy smile. 

It was 2 am when they parted ways after exchanging phone numbers. Bobby promised to keep him busy and Junhoe had to shake some perverted thoughts from his head. Bobby was a friend. A friend trying to make his life not suck. He didn't need to complicate that. 

“Good morning!” Jinhwan chirped loudly behind him the next morning and made him jump. 

Rather than snapping, Junhoe giggled. Jinhwan stopped and blinked a few times. 

“Did you just giggle? Are you drunk? Junhoe it's 9 am! Are you drunk?” 

“No!” Junhoe laughed and took the latte from Jinhwan before turning back and continuing his journey to his office. “I'm relaxed. Well rested. I'm in a good mood.” 

“Did you get laid? What time did you go to bed,” 

Junhoe sighed and his shoulders dropped. “3 am and no.” 

“Oh, I ruined it, oh no!” 

Junhoe felt Jinhwan's hands on his shoulders and tried to push them up again. He turned and looked at Jinhwan who seemed sincerely distressed, latte cup hanging from his mouth and stack of paper between his knees as he freed his hands.

“I made a friend. He's fun to be around. That's all.” Junhoe smiled softly as Jinhwan put the stuff he was carrying back in his hands.

“That's more than “all” that's awesome! I'm happy for you.” Jinhwan smiled brightly. 

“Happy enough to go to my morning meetings today?” 

“Do your own damn job Koo Junhoe.” Jinhwan laughed and passed Junhoe his morning mail before turning and going to work. 

Junhoe got through his morning meetings with only minor difficulty. He hadn't realized how many he missed until he walked in and the CEO yelled at him. 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!” 

“Shut up Seunghyun,” Junhoe laughed and then shoved him away before Seunghyun could hug him like a long lost friend. 

“You grace us with your presence! What a blessed day!”

“I was making you money, I can stop that if you prefer?” Junhoe asked with a cheeky grin, the other meeting members chuckled. 

“You've made me millions, I can take a few thousand loss now and again if it means seeing your beautiful face.” Seunghyun cooed and cupped Junhoe's face like a lover might. 

“Don't you have a meeting to start?” Junhoe asked with a tired sigh. Seunghyun was always like this, he had been since they were just some scraggy computer nerds trying to make a name for themselves. 

“You're absolutely the most boring person I've ever met.” Seunghyun sighed dramatically and turned away. 

Junhoe set his leather file folder down and finally took his seat as Seunghyun started up the day's meeting. 

The rest of his day went downhill pretty quickly. He had a walk-in client with too much money to turn away that ended up taking up so much of his morning he missed half of a conference call. Jinhwan did his best, but the client was still upset enough to file a complaint about Junhoe's unprofessional lateness. Seunghyun had to soothe the client’s bitterness and switched him to a new consultant to not lose the contract. Junhoe lost his commission for the contract in the process. He ate his lunch almost $3000 poorer than he was at the start of the day. 

His sandwich tasted more than bitter. 

After having a good sulk during his lunch Junhoe focused on the walk-in client. If he did it right he could make up for the loss of the commission with the bonus from this one. He worked obsessively. Jinhwan came in for the files to take to the new owner of the contract and Junhoe didn't even acknowledge him. 

“Let's go out tonight,” Jinhwan said from the door at 4:25. 

Junhoe hated that his heart raced, it was only an invitation to be a third wheel. “What are you and Donghyuk doing?” 

“There is a show at the historic opera house. Donghyuk got free tickets as a thank you gift.” 

Junhoe pursed his lips. The quote was ready. It was faxed away and he could do nothing until the client responded. He looked at his phone. Bobby sent him a ‘what's up?’ text three hours ago and he had yet to reply. He picked up his phone. 

“I have plans,” he said as he typed out a reply. 

“Alright. Well. See you tomorrow.” Jinhwan said softly from the doorway. 

“Yeah see yah.” Junhoe nodded but didn't look away. 

Bobby was busy until after supper. Junhoe worked at the office until 5 pm and then went home to play with Brie a little. He fed her and cleaned her litter box before changing into his casual clothes and heading out. He debated hiring a cleaning service, not that his little apartment was terribly messy, but someone in once a week would help him relax and disturb the stillness. He made a note on his phone to call tomorrow as he waited at a light. One foot on his board to keep it still. 

He sat on a park bench and waited for Bobby as he thought about the client he lost today. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Bobby sitting on the bench next to him. 

“Do you ever relax?” Bobby clapped Junhoe on the back of neck and Junhoe flinched a little. He relaxed when Bobby's strong fingers started massaging his nape. 

“I don't really think I know how.” Junhoe laughed a little. He was desperate not to blush, but he was melting under Bobby's touch. He was disappointed when Bobby stopped and stood. 

“See? I was totally right. You really need me.” 

Junhoe couldn't help the little laugh that left his mouth as Bobby helped him up. His heart felt lighter somehow already. 

Bobby took him to a skate park. Bobby was good on a BMX bike and played easily with the kids and young tweens that were hanging out there. Junhoe honestly hadn't mastered anything more than what he needed to transport himself on his longboard, but the kids were more than willing to help him learn some skateboard tricks. 

One borrowed skateboard, three almost serious falls and some bruises later, four hours had passed and Junhoe could do a kickflip and ride a rail. At ten pm he ordered pizza right to the skate park and fed the kids that were still there. Everyone sitting either on their boards or the edge of the ramp eating their pizza excitedly filled Junhoe's heart with incredible joy. He felt the bitterness of losing the client completely slip away. 

“That was really cool of you, buying pizza for all the kids.” Bobby grinned as they headed back to the subway station they both needed to head home. 

“It felt good. I had a lot of fun.” Junhoe grinned and rubbed his knee as it throbbed. 

“Put some ice on that old man. Kids don't get hurt like us,” 

“Please, I'm not even thirty.” Junhoe snorted and rolled his eyes but had every intention of icing his knees when he went home. 

“How old are you?”

“27? How old did you think I was?” Junhoe laughed. 

“Older than me man. I'm 29,” 

“You're older than me!!” Junhoe laughed and shoved him. “Fuck I thought you were some 24-year-old kid man.” 

“I'll take it as a compliment.” Bobby grinned and then exhaled. “Take care of yourself man, I'll text you tomorrow.” 

“Were not at the subway yet?” Junhoe frowned a little. 

“I got some shit to do. I'll text you. Promise.” Bobby smiled at him endearingly. Like he was pleased Junhoe was sad they were parting early. 

Junhoe nodded and waved a little as Bobby did the same as he turned. He scooted across the street quickly and Junhoe went the rest of the way by himself. 

Junhoe ached like crazy the next morning, but he pushed through as best he could. He met with the walk-in client again, today he wore a sharp dark blue shirt and his favourite soft wool slacks and blazer. 

He waited for Bobby to text him all day. Frowning every time it was just his mom or an email. He didn't want to be so whipped, but he was already feeling the benefits of being around Bobby. He wanted to be around him more and more. He sighed and went back to work. 

It was 7 pm when Junhoe finally got a text. He was still working. He started the cleaning service up and they would do their first cleaning at 6 pm tomorrow. So he had time to tell Brie and be there so she wasn't alone when the strangers came in. 

Bobby: Yo man! Sry it's so late! I got doing some errands for my mom. I'll be at the spot inna few. Meet u there?

Junhoe: I'll meet you there. 

Junhoe left right from work. Still wearing his suit jacket from his client meeting. He hurried downtown to find Bobby. He wasn't even sure why he was rushing. But he wanted to be there as soon as he could. He saw Bobby waiting for him and felt relief somehow in his shoulders. 

“Nice costume.” Bobby giggled a little as he waved a finger around Junhoe's form. 

“Yeah, I'm still dressed for work. Sorry.” Junhoe laughed a little awkwardly. 

“It's okay,” Bobby shrugged. “But your real clothes suit you more.” 

Junhoe smiled a little at that. His real clothes? The real him? The one that longboarded and ate cheap street food. Yeah. That did seem more like him. 

“So what did you wanna do?” Junhoe asked with his little smile still in place. 

“Do you drink?” Bobby asked with a big grin. 

“Not excessively. A beer sometimes?”

“Come on. You're gunna come to work with me.”

Junhoe gave Bobby a lopsided smile as he started walking after him. They looked like quite the duo, Junhoe dressed to kill in business formal, Bobby sloppy but stylish in his permanently baggy clothes. People they passed often gave them a long look over. Curious perhaps. Junhoe found he liked the usual attention he got more now with Bobby with him. Bobby didn't seem to notice at all as he talked in his usual excited way, leading them deeper into the downtown district. To a quieter side street, Junhoe didn't even know existed. 

The bar itself was old but impeccably clean. Small repairs were noticeable if you were a detail freak. But it had charm. The stain glass windows shone brightly, the lighting behind the bar made it feel deliberately styled. Like they had chosen to keep the old time feel of the quilted leather chairs and booths and thick cut coloured chandeliers. There wasn’t much of a crowd at the awkward hour, but a few booths were occupied. 

The bartender was thin like him, dressed in a black dress shirt with the bar logo embroidered over the right breast pocket. His hair was pushed back off his face. 

“Hanbin!” Bobby called cheerfully and did a sort of skipping step over to the bar. 

“Bobby!” Hanbin smiled and came around the bar to greet him with a cheerful handshake and back slap. “You gotta stop coming here on your days off.” 

“You'd miss me,” Bobby grinned and then turned to look at Junhoe who was still waiting where Bobby left him. “Come on, take a seat. Hanbin, this is Junhoe. Junhoe, my buddy and part-time boss Hanbin.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Junhoe said with his best ‘date the client’ smile as he shook Hanbin's hand. 

“Likewise,” Hanbin said with sincere enthusiasm.

Hanbin made Junhoe’s heart flutter. His charming smile, his cute subtle dimples. His warm voice. Junhoe let out a breathy laugh and tried to get some moisture back in his mouth. 

“So what will you have? A drink always helps you through your first time,” Hanbin asked as he scooted around behind the bar again. 

“S-surprise me.” Junhoe smiled and tried to ignore his stutter. 

“Oh, one of those types.” Hanbin grinned as he reached up for a bottle of alcohol. “My favourite. ‘Surprise me’ types are always a good time.” 

Junhoe found himself blushing and trying not to look at Bobby. He could hear him giggling, it was a little squeaky. He really kind of liked it?

“Can I get you to bring me a new keg of house blonde?” Hanbin asked as he poured some shots expertly into a shaker. Junhoe noted the wedding ring Hanbin wore. It was simple but stylish. Brushed white gold with small diamonds inset. Being married explained his easy flirting still. No pressure to impress. 

“I bring you a customer and you put me to work?” 

“Tit for tat,” 

“Don't objectify me like that.” Bobby teased and held his chest as he stood. 

Hanbin grinned and finished Junhoe's drink. “Try that, what you think?”

Junhoe pulled the cocktail closer and took a sip. It was a little tart, but pleasantly so. He smiled and nodded. “It's good. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Hanbin grinned and then tidied up before following Bobby out back. 

Hanbin waited for Bobby to set the keg down and start to leave before grabbing and pulling him deeper into the back room. Passed where the evening shift workers were getting ready. 

“What?”

“Who the fuck is that?” Hanbin asked with a huge grin.

Bobby shrugged “What about him?” 

Hanbin knew what hoops Bobby liked to put the guys he was interested though. He always took them to his favourite places, around his favourite people before he got too committed. Hanbin had to say, he was pretty surprised with this latest selection. 

“Not your fucking type for one,” Hanbin was still smiling. “Too pretty, too clean, too wealthy.” 

“ _ Too clean _ what the fuck does that mean,” Bobby laughed and pushed Hanbin by the face playfully. 

“So your last two boyfriends wore $900 jackets to my shitty bar?” 

“Your bar isn't shitty and he's just a friend,” Bobby said with a furrowed brow. “How do you know how much his jacket costs?”

“My wife is a fashion designer?” Hanbin laughed with a tone of ‘you should really remember this.’ 

Bobby blinked and itched his arm. Hanbin shook his head. 

“His jacket costs more than my best bottle of whiskey Bobby.” Hanbin put a hand on his hip. “I'm not a dive but he's not exactly my targeted clientele.” 

“Okay fine, what's your point?” 

“He's way out of your league dude.” 

Bobby frowned deeply and punched Hanbin in the chest. Hanbin giggled and shoved him out of the back room. 

Junhoe smiled in relief when he saw the two coming back. Bobby sat at the bar too, leaving a stool between him and Junhoe. 

“Usual?” Hanbin asked Bobby as he started reaching for a cup. 

“Sure,” Bobby nodded. 

Hanbin poured a quick rum and coke before looking back at Junhoe. He was curious about him, how he managed to get tangled up with a street kid like Bobby. He looked like he worked uptown. Hanbin left to serve a few customers who needed refills and tell the staff what he needed from them during their shift and then was back with Bobby and Junhoe. 

“What do you do for work Junhoe?” Hanbin asked as he leaned on the bar counter. 

“I'm a senior consultant for Choi Consultants and IT Security.” 

“CCITS? Holy shit.” Hanbin laughed a little and then held out his hand again for Junhoe to shake. “You guys just did the work for my wife’s work.” 

“Oh really?” Junhoe smiled brightly and stood to shake Hanbin's hand properly. “What was the name?” 

“She works for Langley and Kim,” Hanbin said still smiling as Junhoe sat back down. “You guys were worth every penny. She says it's almost like working at a whole new company.” 

“Wait, what?” Bobby interrupted finally. He was definitely missing something. 

“Remember I said they were having problems with their designs getting leaked and plagiarized before they could release them? Junhoe works for the company that helped lock down their system and prevent more cyber attacks.” 

“It was a simple quote that got interesting really quickly,” Junhoe laughed a little. 

“Sorry wait. This is the ten thousand dollar anti-virus dick?” Bobby asked, completely stunned. 

Junhoe didn't expect it, but a laugh erupted from him and he couldn't stop it. He laughed into his arms before throwing his head back and laughing even harder. Hanbin joined him, holding his face as he tried not to laugh at first but couldn't help it. Junhoe had the most contagious laugh he'd ever heard. Bobby exhaled out two nervous laughs before he laughed too. Junhoe put his hand on Bobby’s shoulder for a second. 

“Yes. I'm- I'm the ten thousand dollar dick.” Junhoe held his face and tried to control his giggles. 

“Guess you better start saving now huh?” Hanbin whispered as he slid Bobby a new drink. 

Bobby blushed and pouted as Hanbin stuck out his tongue and flicked his eyebrows before moving down the bar to serve some more customers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe 4 am: I'm really glad we went out tonight, I had a lot of fun.

Junhoe 4:39 am: I just realized how weird my phrasing was. Ignore me, please. 

Bobby 7 am: hahaha. Why were u awake? Do u ever sleep?

Bobby 7:47 am: I'm glad u had a good time tho. We should do it again soon. 

Junhoe 10 am: I'm super fucking late for work. 

Junhoe 10:30 am: also yes we should. 

Bobby 10:30 am: did u get into work? hahah Hanbin would have my ass inna vice

Junhoe 10:30 am: I can be charming. It's all good. 

Bobby 10:31 am: too charming. Teach me ur ways??

Junhoe 10:31 am: some skills are impossible to teach.

Bobby 10:34 am: ur a bitch

Junhoe got into work just before eleven and managed to get to his office without being scolded. He sighed and changed his shoes before grabbing his mug and taking it to the break room. Jinhwan was already there, the beans were jammed again. As Jinhwan worked to clear it he cursed, but not at the machine. 

Junhoe always had front row seats to all of Jinhwan's relationships. He heard about pretty much all of the ins and outs (literally and figuratively.) So when ‘Yunhyeong’ was mixed in with Jinhwan's curses he knew exactly who he was. 

Song Yunhyeong. 29. Donghyuk's ex (they dated for almost 7 years). He was also Donghyuk's business partner. They got along great still - which was amazing for their business - but sent Jinhwan into vicious jealousy fits. Yunhyeong was also apparently undeniably attractive, polite and impossibly kind. An annoying combination for anyone to have to follow after. 

“What's up?” Junhoe asked as he leaned on the counter of the break room. 

“Fucking Yunhyeong is up Donghyuk's ass still that's what's up!” 

“Like at this very moment, he's up Donghyuk's ass or?” 

“Oh fuck off,” Jinhwan snarled and then hit the latte machine. He glared at Junhoe. “Do you want to go to the charity thing tonight?” 

CCITS had three or four charity events through the year for tax purposes. Usually, Junhoe just signed a donation cheque and said he'd catch the next one. Jinhwan had never missed one since he started. 

“No?” 

“Donghyuk invited Yunhyeong,” Jinhwan said with a pained twitch of his mouth. 

“Okay?” 

“Yunhyeong is going to bring his new boyfriend. I need you or I'll be outnumbered.” 

“Outnumbered?” Junhoe asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I need someone else who doesn't have the sun shining out of their ass to bitch with.” 

Junhoe pulled his lips to the side and looked at Jinhwan who was furiously trying to make lattes instead of crying. It had nothing to do with the bitch fest. Junhoe was just the only thing Jinhwan had that he could possibly use to make Donghyuk jealous. It was relationship drama Junhoe really had no place in. 

“Yeah, I'll go. Want me to wear the purple shirt you said made people run into each other?” Junhoe asked and then gave Jinhwan a little smile. 

Jinhwan's face was overwhelmed with relief. “You're the best.” 

Junhoe smiled and held out his coffee cup. Jinhwan took it and worked on making a latte for them both. 

Bobby: did u get to work?

Junhoe smiled at his phone as he replied. 

Junhoe: Made it. Perks of being one of the best antivirus dicks here. I'll just work late to make up for it. 

Bobby: can we pretend I never said that?

Junhoe laughed a little and looked up when Jinhwan passed him his newly filled coffee cup. 

“You are  _ adorable _ . Who is that?” Jinhwan grinned at Junhoe's cheerful face. 

“Just the friend,” 

“I can't just call him ‘the friend’,” Jinhwan said with a little exasperated sigh. 

“Bobby.” Junhoe smiled as he sent a reply. “His name is Bobby.” 

“Your face lit up when you said that.” Jinhwan teased. 

“Get fucked, Jinny.” Junhoe said with a bright smile and then left the break room. 

Junhoe worked until 5 but hurried home to be there before the maid showed up. Brie was pretty good with new people, but he didn't want her to get scared. He was eating supper (leftover take out straight from the container) with Brie chirping at his feet when the maid did arrive. Junhoe had the distinct impression he was being judged for his supper. 

Three hours passed before the maid was done. She scrubbed pretty much every surface in Junhoe's apartment. At her request Junhoe set up a morning cleaning schedule so she could have more natural light to clean in. She was unhappy with her job on his windows. Junhoe was willing to compromise with her, as she spent 15 minutes of her time playing with and brushing out Brie too. 

As soon as the maid was gone Junhoe got a shower and dressed for the charity event. They were always semi formal. His usual office attire would work, but a touch looser. He didn't do up the top few buttons of his purple shirt, and he tossed on a slick black blazer with velvet accents. He styled his hair with a boyish half push back and sprayed on his favourite cologne. He inspected his appearance three times, and after switching to some shiny black shoes he felt ready to go. 

Upon arrival, Junhoe was finally introduced to Yunhyeong and his new boyfriend Chanwoo. Chanwoo was a year younger than Donghyuk but as tall as Junhoe. He had a pleasant face, naturally handsome like Yunhyeong but with a sense of playfulness. His smile made you smile automatically. 

“This is my direct boss Junhoe. We met back in university.” Jinhwan said with a little wave to indicate Junhoe who stepped forward to shake hands. He put on his best charming grin. 

“Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you.” 

“Oh god, I hope not.” Donghyuk laughed as he watched them shake hands. 

“Only good things.” Junhoe grinned at Yunhyeong. “Jinhwan wasn't exaggerating your good looks.” 

“Donghyuk has exceptional taste.” Jinhwan winked at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes but still kissed him on the cheek. 

“You were undersold,” Yunhyeong said and then Chanwoo elbowed him and then put some fingers on his mouth nervously. “I think Chanwoo’s exact words were “fuck me sideways” but I said he had to buy you a drink first at least.” 

Junhoe laughed and shook his head. This was a loaded conversation. Chess pieces were being moved. He was one of them. He was very good at chess. 

“When you get bored of him give me a call.” Junhoe winked at Chanwoo and Jinhwan elbowed him viciously. 

“Be good.” Jinhwan laughed and Junhoe chuckled softly. 

“Alright, alright. How about drinks? What's everyone having?” Junhoe pulled out a wad of cash. His role tonight was to be desirable. Rich was everyone's type. 

Junhoe took everyone's orders before heading over to the cash bar. Like everything here tonight, profit would go directly to charity. 

“I would actually die if that was my boss.” Chanwoo laughed as he looked over his shoulder. 

“You and me both.” Yunhyeong chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Chanwoo’s hips. “Talk about eye candy.” 

Donghyuk looked at Jinhwan who was smiling in amusement and kissed him a few times until Jinhwan kissed him back. 

“I'm sorry,” Jinhwan said softly. 

“For what? That was fun.” Donghyuk grinned and then kissed him again. 

Jinhwan smiled as his heart flooded with guilt. Donghyuk wrapped his arm around Jinhwan's and struck up a conversation with Chanwoo. 

Junhoe came back with a tray of drinks. They applauded him playfully for balancing it so well. Soft music was playing for the first half hour or so as people trickled in. Junhoe got pulled away by (an overly excited) Seunghyun and was pulled around by him as they greeted the important people that showed up. By the time he was free, the live band had started. He got picked up by a few coworkers for dances and he obliged, knowing Seunghyun would be watching him still. 

By the time he got back to the group, Jinhwan was leaning against a table by himself. It was only Donghyuk and Yunhyeong left standing. Either they didn't notice or didn't mind that Jinhwan had isolated himself. Junhoe leaned on the table beside him. 

“So…”

“They started talking about a few years ago when they were dating,” Jinhwan said and then crossed his arms. “Chanwoo went to get drinks and I went to use the washroom, I came back and they were like this.” 

Junhoe watched Jinhwan’s mouth pull into a deeper and deeper frown as he watched Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. Donghyuk was laughing, his hips bucked out against Yunhyeong as they gripped each other's hands. 

“You gonna just… glare from a distance?” Junhoe asked with a quirked eyebrow 

“Donghyuk and I have already had this fight. He knows it drives me nuts. I know they're just friendly.” Jinhwan said firmly as he shook out his arms and then crossed them. 

“What about Yunhyeong’s new boyfriend? What does he think?” Junhoe asked as he finally spotted the other party coming back across the room. 

“Just watch him,” Jinhwan said softly. 

Junhoe did, he watched as Chanwoo’s smile broadened at the sound of their laughter. He swooped in and put his arm around Yunhyeong and kissed his forehead. Donghyuk said something else and the three were laughing again. Donghyuk using Chanwoo's arm to keep himself upright. 

“Why can't I do that?” Jinhwan spoke softly. “Just walk over and not be petty. Just calmly claim what's mine and then laugh with them. Why am I such a catty bitch?” 

Junhoe looked over at his friend and wanted to say something. Jinhwan chewed at his finger and then made a disgusted noise. He pushed himself off of the table and then walked through the room. Donghyuk saw him walking and rushed over to wrap him up in a hug and kiss his face. Junhoe’s heart gave an empathetic squeeze as he saw Jinhwan's difficult smile. Donghyuk kissed him again and took his hand. Junhoe sighed bitterly and pulled out his phone. 

Junhoe: hey, you busy?

Bobby: What's up? It's late. R u still working?

Junhoe: Nah I'm at this charity thing for work. It's boring and I can't get drunk cause my boss is here. 

Bobby: brutal. Need me to call? Pretend to be a dying relative? Bust u out?

Junhoe chuckled before replying. His heart lightened.  

Junhoe: As amusing as that would be, I can leave without dramatics. I was third-wheeling and got ditched. 

Bobby: uglyyyyy. Yeah man. Let's meet at the spot. 

Junhoe was smiling as his heart warmed when he replied. Bobby was always reliable. He didn't realize how nice that would be. Someone who was always there for him. 

Bobby was waiting with two bottles of soda and two wrapped burgers. Junhoe smiled so broadly his face hurt. 

“I'm still not used to this version of you.” Bobby laughed as Junhoe sat down beside him. 

“You're the only one who doesn't fall for me when I'm dressed like this you know,” Junhoe smiled at him as he opened the soda. 

“Hey man, not saying you're not a fucking good looking dude okay? But I like the real you more. You smile more when you're not wearing some stuffy shirt.” Bobby shrugged and got into his burger. 

“You think I'm attractive?” Junhoe asked with a little startled expression. 

Bobby had a mouthful of burger and couldn't reply. He wiped some mayo from his mouth before he swallowed and spoke. “Anyone with eyes thinks you're attractive you vain assbag in your rich ass clothes and perfect hair.” 

Junhoe licked his lips and laughed sheepishly. They ate in silence except for Bobby's obnoxious burp at the end. Junhoe threw his burger wrapper at him and they giggled together. Bobby tossed out the trash. When he came back Junhoe had a complex kind of expression. 

“Whatever you got on your mind you can tell me you know? No judgements. No preachy commentary. Just get it off your chest.” Bobby patted Junhoe on the knee a few times. 

Junhoe looked over and debated not saying anything. But he was too tired of not saying anything. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. 

“Did you ever love someone but know they’ll never be yours?” Junhoe rubbed his chin along his knuckles. 

“Yeah, I've been there man.” Bobby nodded and put his hand on Junhoe's neck. It was almost becoming a habit. 

“The couple I third wheeled with tonight, one of them is my best friend.” 

Bobby pouted thoughtfully and looked straight ahead. 

“He wanted me there because he's trying to make his boyfriend jealous.” 

“Ouch.” Bobby laughed softly. 

“I liked that he wanted me, even just to use me. But I don't even think I really want him because I love him romantically. But no one else ever stayed with me you know? I feel like he's the only thing that kept me going for a long time.” 

“That's a special connection. Me and Hanbin are the same.” Bobby nodded and then his fingers found a really good spot on Junhoe's neck and he let out a soft moan. Bobby snatched his hand back, embarrassed and flustered. 

“How did it feel when Hanbin got married?” Junhoe asked, his eyes giving Bobby a quick once over. 

“I dunno, I was happy for him. Sincerely. She completes him, she makes him happy. Empowers him to chase his dreams.” Bobby said with a little smile. He really loved their relationship. Junhoe looked over and felt a twitch of guilt. 

“I’m happy Jinhwan's relationship sucks,” Junhoe whispered and then rubbed his mouth and leaned back on his hands. “I'm such fucking trash I'm happy he's unhappy. After all, he's done for me.” 

“We can't help how our heart works,” Bobby said softly. 

Junhoe looked over and then stood. “I should get home to my girl.” 

“Your girl?” 

“Yeah,” Junhoe laughed and unlocked his phone. His wallpaper was a photo of Brie. He showed it to Bobby. “She's the only thing that loves me unconditionally. She doesn't even care I'm an asshole that works too late.” 

“Well don't keep her waiting.” Bobby smiled and then hit Junhoe gently. “I'll see you around.” 

“Yeah,” Junhoe said with a little wave. 

Bobby returned the wave and watched Junhoe walk until he was out of sight. Then he exhaled deeply and say back down, looking at the sky as he chewed his lip a little. He shut his eyes and winced a little. “We can't help how our heart works? Don't I fucking know it.” He stood again quickly and cursed loud enough to echo before heading down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost a week passed without a word from Bobby. Junhoe felt a nervous sort of feeling fill his heart and corrupt his day-to-day. He needed to reread everything twice, all his reports suffered from his lack of attention to detail. 

“What’s going on with you?” Jinhwan asked as he set another report on Junhoe’s desk, Junhoe saw the circled errors and cursed. 

“Not sleeping well.” 

“Not sleeping is your specialty isn’t it?” 

“Not sleeping much and not sleeping well are two different things.” Junhoe sighed and held his face. 

“I’ll make another coffee. Please remember how to spell consultant by the time I come back.” 

“Get fucked, Jinny.” 

“I will as soon as I get home I promise,” Jinhwan replied cheerfully as he walked out of the office. 

Junhoe let his forehead hit the desk as he slumped over his desk. He could just text Bobby himself, but he felt like an incredible ass. He said too much. He talked too much. He’d made Bobby uncomfortable. You didn’t burden someone with heavy shit when you barely knew them. He lifted his head like it was a hundred pounds heavier than it was and tried to read the quote he’d just written. 

“I SPELLED IT WITH AN E!! JINHWAN CAN I GO HOME SICK?” Junhoe whined as he flopped down so low in his chair Jinhwan could only see the top of his head as he came back into the office. 

“Here, it’s a double shot you dramatic asshat.” Jinhwan sighed as he set a latte on Junhoe’s desk. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at Junhoe. “Call him.” 

“It’s not like we’re dating, he’s just a friend,” Junhoe said into his cup before taking a drink.

“And whose fault is that?” 

“My complete lack of appeal as a human being?” Junhoe groaned and then sat back up in his chair and went back to work. Jinhwan made a face at his friend before leaving the office without saying anything else. 

Hanbin wasn’t used to Bobby showing up so early for work. But Bobby had worked at least three extra hours every day this week. Although Bobby’s overall mood wasn’t different, Hanbin had known him long enough to know when something had gotten under his best friend’s skin. 

“Why haven’t you brought Junhoe here again?” 

“Why you got a crush on ‘um or something?” Bobby asked with a cheeky grin. 

“I wouldn’t cock block you like that,” Hanbin said with a hand over his chest. He held his serious expression until Bobby looked over at him in an annoyed deadpan. He laughed. “No seriously what happened to him?” 

“Nothing I’ve just been doing other shit,” Bobby said with a shrug, he wasn’t even pretending to sweep the floors anymore. 

“What, did you say something stupid?” 

Bobby sighed and chewed his mouth. “I think it’s one-sided interest.” 

“Why?!” Hanbin asked with sincere confusion. 

“Pretty boys like that never want guys like me,” Bobby said softly. 

Hanbin sighed and held his face with both hands as he leaned on the bar. “That's your insecurity talking.” 

“Yeah well, it's never been wrong.” Bobby went back to sweeping. 

Hanbin frowned deeply and propped his chin up on one hand, watching Bobby for a while. He hated that Bobby couldn’t he how interesting and attractive he really was. He’d give his left arm to be half as charming as Bobby was. Half as alluring. He went back to work himself, but only got two more glasses put away before he was struck with an idea. 

“You should invite him to your show” 

“Why?”

“Cause no one can resist you when you’re on stage man. Not even me. I get all tingly.”

“You have a wife.” Bobby scolded with a little laugh. 

“And a preference for both sexes,” Hanbin said with a flirty shoulder shake and a flash of his tongue. “I’ll give you extra if you can fill this place. Rich kids have lots of friends right?” 

“Are you manipulating me for profit?” 

“As all good bosses do.” Hanbin smiled devilishly. 

Bobby shook his head with a little laugh and went back to sweeping the floors. Hanbin went back to setting up the clean glasses for the evening and pretended not to notice when Bobby took out his phone. 

Bobby: Hey man, sry I haven’t been texting. 

Junhoe: No, it’s okay. I was awkward. 

Bobby: I have this show tonight… A live show Im playing at Hanbin’s bar. If u wanted to come? Maybe u could bring some friends? Hanbin wants me to fill his bar. 

Junhoe: That sounds awesome. Yeah I can see if anyone wants to come. 

Bobby:  Awesome man. 

Bobby: It’ll be good to see u again. miss u. 

Junhoe licked his lips and smiled as his heart filled with warmth. He replied after a few moments to stare at the message. Miss u. Bobby missed him! He wrote out “I miss you too” but deleted it before he sent it. 

Junhoe: See you tonight. 

Junhoe tried not to smile so broadly but found he couldn’t help it. He waited until he could control his face a little more before standing and heading to Jinhwan’s desk. Jinhwan was entering data at his impressive as always speed. Looking at the written notes and turning them into perfect texted copy without looking at the screen or his fingers. He let Jinhwan finish his paragraph before tapping on the desk to get his attention. 

“You aren’t going home,” he said firmly with a stern looking frown. 

“Do you wanna go to the bar with me tonight?” Junhoe asked instead of replying to Jinhwan’s mothering. 

“Like a date?” 

“Bobby has a thing… he's playing? I dunno.” Junhoe was desperate to play it cool even though he could see Jinhwan react immediately to Bobby’s name. 

“So it is a date, but for you?” Jinhwan grinned.

“I dunno what it is.” Junhoe shrugged. He was trying to play it cool but his heart was racing. “He asked me if I wanted to go and I said I would.” 

“Why take me?” Jinhwan put a fist under his chin and posed innocently.

“I'd look like a fucking loser if I went alone. I won't know anyone.” 

“You are a loser.” Jinhwan grinned even broader. “I'll bring Donghyuk, we'll be your wingmen.” 

“Donghyuk better do the talking you'll just be embarrassing,” Junhoe grumbled as he headed back to his office. 

“What happened to your total lack of appeal?” Jinhwan called after him. Junhoe flipped him off and Jinhwan giggled as he went back to entering his meeting notes. 

Invited Jinhwan and Donghyuk over to eat before heading to the bar together. Junhoe wasn’t much of a cook, so he ordered in some Chinese to eat while they pre-drank. An hour before Bobby’s show was supposed to start they got changed. Brie’s light fur demanded they changed only just before leaving, especially since Jinhwan loved cats and had played with her nearly the whole time. 

Donghyuk was deadlier than ever with his blonde hair slicked back, black eyeliner and his sharp leather jacket. Jinhwan had a chain collar necklace that should have looked like some kinky bdsm shit but he pulled it off as stylish and sexy. Junhoe hated him for shit like that. Together the three would turn heads. Junhoe was tall and lean and wearing black on black with a simple long silver chain necklace. Jinhwan said the outfit was his best ever. So maybe he didn't hate him completely, he still smiled at the compliment. They took a cab to Hanbin’s bar and Junhoe was pretty impressed with the crowd. 

“Popular place,” Jinhwan said with an impressed little nod. 

Donghyuk held Jinhwan’s hand as he looked around. They seemed to fit in more or less, the smoking crowd outside were a mix of clubbing fashion. Even if the bar seemed old-fashioned, its patrons were not. 

“I’m really excited.” Donghyuk smiled as they started walking, he gripped Jinhwan’s arm with his free hand. 

“Me too,” Jinhwan grinned as Junhoe fixed his hair unnecessarily. “We get to met the infamous Bobby.” 

“So are we still doing the thing where we hint at Junhoe having a huge cock or?” Donghyuk chewed on his lip for a second as he waited for Junhoe to react. 

Junhoe turned quickly with a wild look on his face. Donghyuk and Jinhwan fell into a hysteric fit of giggles. Junhoe scowled at them and then fixed his hair again before leading the way into the bar. 

“Wow fuck me,” Bobby groaned as he saw Junhoe walk in with two others. 

“He's not close enough to hear you ask again in a second.” Hanbin smiled as he leaned over to get a better look at the trio that came in. He was already thinking about how his bar rep could improve if these three came around more often. Rich, charismatic and attractive. 

Bobby punched him and turned around to calm his heartbeat. “He's so fucking hot man what the fuck am I thinking?” 

“You're thinking that he's fucking hot and it’d be crazy not to date him?” Hanbin put a hand on his hip and looked at Bobby. “Are you gunna be able to perform or do you have to go jack off?” 

Bobby punched Hanbin harder than ever and he giggled as Bobby scowled. Before he could say something back Junhoe was at the bar. 

“Junhoe! Nice to see you again!” Hanbin reached over to shake Junhoe's hand with a huge grin. 

“Same here,” Junhoe smiled and shook Hanbin's hand firmly. “I brought some friends.” 

Hanbin kicked Bobby to get him to turn around as he held out his hand to the two others. “I'm Hanbin, the bar owner.” 

“Donghyuk,” the blonde replied with a charming smile. “And my boyfriend, Jinhwan.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” Hanbin smiled and then clapped his hands. “What can I get for you?” 

“A cosmo and a vodka martini.” Donghyuk was still smiling as he played with his earring. Jinhwan was playing with Donghyuk's free fingers as he looked around the bar. “Can we set up a tab?” 

“Absolutely. You want a tab limit?” 

Donghyuk looked at Jinhwan who whispered something and then smiled. Donghyuk bit his tongue a little and raised his eyebrow at Jinhwan before he looked back at Hanbin. 

“A grand,” Jinhwan said before Donghyuk could answer. Donghyuk hit him as Jinhwan dug out his credit card. 

“I'm gunna need to stock better alcohol if you keep bringing these rich dicks here Bobby,” Hanbin mumbled at Bobby as he picked up a new bottle of vodka. 

“Oh, my dick isn't expensive at all. It's like $500 max.” Jinhwan said brightly. “$350 if you're hot.” Donghyuk giggled viciously and hit him. 

Hanbin bit his lip and tried not to spill the vodka as he laughed. Donghyuk leaned over and whispered something that made Jinhwan blush as he took his drink from Hanbin. Bobby thought absently that one of them was the best friend that Junhoe was in love with, he might be a little incorrect about the relationship sucking. Jinhwan and Donghyuk shared a look that made him think they could have started doing it right there on the bar. 

“Looks like a pretty good crowd,” Hanbin said with a little smile, interrupting Bobby’s thoughts. 

“I’m gunna go get ready,” Bobby said after a nod. 

Bobby looked completely different on stage. He had a cocky grin and a vibrating sort of eagerness. As the beat started Junhoe felt goosebumps prickle up his arms and neck. Bobby was electric. Junhoe found himself shouting and cheering without thinking. Bobby rapped to a beat mixed by a live DJ, it seemed odd that such an intense hip hop set would be played in Hanbin’s pub-like bar. The crowd didn’t seem to mind. They were all as swept up as Junhoe was in Bobby’s intense rapping. By the time Bobby had finished his set Junhoe was almost hoarse, sweat rolled down his back from his constant bouncing and dancing. Jinhwan and Donghyuk had left him alone in the crowd, but Junhoe found he didn’t mind. Bobby smiled at him and pointed and Junhoe felt as if nothing in his life had ever really made him as happy. When Bobby stopped playing, the DJ kept playing, and the crowd stayed active. Hyped from Bobby’s incredible stage. 

“You’re so cute!” Jinhwan laughed as he passed Junhoe his drink to sip at. 

Junhoe took it gratefully, his mouth was bone dry from shouting. He drank over half of Jinhwan’s too sweet drink before passing it back. 

“He’s really good! Like REALLY good!” Junhoe said with a little laugh. The second bartender walked by and Junhoe asked for his own drink, a whiskey sour. He drank it plus another one before Bobby came out of the back room. 

Bobby was sweating slightly, a crisp white towel around his neck as he downed a bottle of water beside the bar. Junhoe made his way through the crowd, his face was bright with the sort of unrestrained excitement you only got when you were a little drunk. Bobby smiled at him and Junhoe bit his lip as he brushed passed the last person that blocked a direct path to Bobby. 

“Bobby!” Junhoe laughed and put a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “You are, that was awesome! Like really fucking awesome.” 

“You’re a little drunk huh?” Bobby grinned as he gave Junhoe a once over. The tall businessman was a little unsteady, his breath smelled of whiskey. 

“Yes.” Junhoe laughed and Bobby felt his heart react to Junhoe’s endearing eye smile. 

“Well, let me catch up.” Bobby patted Junhoe’s face with a little smile. When he turned Hanbin flicked his eyebrows up at them. Bobby mouthed an obscenity before putting up two fingers. Hanbin was still grinning as he poured Bobby a double rum and coke.

Junhoe stayed next to Bobby as he drank, they talked as best they could in the loud bar. A few people came over to greet Bobby. The rapper gave them all smooth fancy handshakes, fist bumping a few others and laughing away all their compliments. He accepted two business cards too and Junhoe looked over the crowd as Bobby got wrapped up in some kind of professional conversation. 

He spotted Donghyuk and Jinhwan, space was made around them as people watched them dance. They danced like fire. Jinhwan had worked himself into a sweat, it was almost erotic how he looked rolling his hips and sticking out his tongue at Donghyuk. Junhoe swallowed hard as Donghyuk came over and rolled his hips up against Jinhwan's before almost kissing him. Both their jaws hung slack as they grinded against each other. 

“You wanna join um?” Bobby's voice made Junhoe nearly drop his drink. 

Bobby was still in his stage outfit, baggy pants, branded t-shirt and leather jacket. His snapback and eyebrow piercing really set off his sharp good looks. Junhoe was suddenly imaging a world where he and Bobby were grinding up against each other like Donghyuk and Jinhwan were.

“What?” Junhoe asked after a moment of dumbness. 

“Join um?” Bobby asked with a nod towards the dancers. 

“Uh, yeah sure.” Junhoe got up quickly and fixed his hair before following Bobby to the dance floor. 

Bobby danced like he was made of music. Junhoe was completely immersed in him. Vaguely he wondered if they looked as good together as Jinhwan and Donghyuk did. Soon the circle got wider and Bobby was suddenly spinning on the floor in some impossibly cool b-boy routine. Junhoe and Jinhwan shouted louder than anyone as Donghyuk went in after him. The two together set the whole crowd on fire anew. 

An hour passed and it felt like minutes, Bobby went to the bar and got them both some water. They went outside to cool off from the stuffiness of the bar. Bobby looked over and smiled at Junhoe's serene expression before taking a drink of water. 

“You were right you know,” Junhoe said as he looked over at Bobby. 

“What?” 

“I need you.” Junhoe went back to looking at the sky. 

Bobby walked just close enough to Junhoe that their arms touched and looked at his feet. 

“Yeah, I had a feeling,” he said and Junhoe chuckled and elbowed him. They looked at each other again. Bobby’s heart was pounding suddenly. They studied each other’s faces until the door slammed open behind them and an excited group said their farewells to Bobby. 

“Let's go back in,” Junhoe said and pulled at Bobby's elbow. 

Bobby followed and tried not to feel too much like he had just missed his chance. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby: So uh, there is only one Choi Consultants place right? 

Junhoe: Unless one has managed to avoid Seunghyun’s obsession with lawsuits? No, only one.

Bobby: Good well. Im here. 

Junhoe read the message twice before the reality of it set in. He stood and left his office. Jinhwan was already dressed to leave and was nearly run over as Junhoe rushed passed him. 

“Junhoe?” Jinhwan called after him and then laughed as Junhoe turned back and went back into his office. Jinhwan followed him, watching from the doorway as Junhoe packed up his briefcase and haphazardly tossed on his jacket. The humour of the situation faded to concern. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Junhoe looked up as he straightened out his collar. “Bobby’s here.” 

Jinhwan’s face split into two with the force of his smile. Junhoe pushed passed him and hurried to the elevator again. Jinhwan stayed with him. It had been over a week since Bobby’s show and Junhoe hadn’t said anything about how the relationship was progressing. Jinhwan took this as it progressing well. 

“Did he surprise you?” Jinhwan asked, his face still stuck with his broad smile. 

“Yes,” Junhoe said stiffly as he looked up at the numbers counting down to the ground floor. Jinhwan recognized the signs of nervousness in Junhoe’s expression. 

“That’s really cute,” Jinhwan said and then pulled the briefcase out of his hand. 

“What?” 

“You don’t take a briefcase on a surprise date.” Jinhwan laughed softly as the door opened and everyone exited the elevator. 

“A what?” Junhoe sputtered, he spotted Bobby waiting in one of the lobby chairs before he looked back at Jinhwan. 

“Honestly Junhoe you’re the dumbest.” Jinhwan laughed and then shoved him. “He didn’t come all this way dressed like  _ that _ just so you could say hi.” 

Junhoe looked back at Bobby who was standing now and smiling, his hands were bunched up in his pockets. He nodded and seemed nervous as people walked by him. He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a dark red leather jacket. 

“Has your combo changed?” Jinhwan asked as he looked at Junhoe’s face. 

“No” Junhoe replied and exhaled out some weird nervousness. 

“What did you take?” Jinhwan switched his briefcase to its shoulder strap style and held Junhoe’s more comfortably. 

“McKinnon outline,” Junhoe replied as he fixed his hair. 

“I’ll work on it. Bring a story tomorrow huh?” Jinhwan grinned and then turned away to leave. As he passed Bobby he gave him a cheerful fist bump. 

Junhoe chewed his lip a little and couldn’t help but smile as Bobby waved at him nervously. He walked towards him and tried to get some of his composure back. 

“I wanted to come up but security said I needed an appointment.” Bobby rubbed the back of his head. “I mean I don’t look like I belong here at all.” 

“I’ll get your name on the no appointment approval list,” Junhoe said with a little embarrassed laugh. 

“So, you’re … you’re really an important dude aren't you?” Bobby said with a little look around the impressive lobby. Everyone in expensive clothes, he was feeling like an idiot showing up like this. The look on Junhoe’s face had been worth it.

“Only to other antivirus dicks.” Junhoe grinned and Bobby laughed and shoved him. 

“Can you please let me live that down?”

“As soon as you give me something more fun to tease you with.” Junhoe smiled properly and then licked his lips. “So, did you just come to see the lobby or?” 

“Oh, shit right.” Bobby laughed with too much breath and then took something out of his pocket. “I got these tickets to an indie DJ competition. I know it’s a work night but I thought since you had a good time at my show...” 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds fun.” Junhoe smiled and took the tickets to read them. 

“We have a bit of time, I thought we could grab a bite or-” Bobby was still stiff with nervousness

“Actually, do you wanna come over? To my place?” Junhoe interrupted and Bobby looked a little stunned. “It’s just… I’d like to get changed into my real clothes.” 

Bobby's face melted into a smile so endearing Junhoe wanted to pinch his cheeks. 

Junhoe got a cab to save the hysteria of the subway and Bobby looked out the window with interest. Junhoe felt like the air in the cab was thin somehow. Sitting close to Bobby like this, did he really come all this way just to drop off tickets? They could have met at their usual spot. He found himself smiling a little. This  _ was _ a surprise date. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Bobby deadpanned as they got out of the cab in front of Junhoe’s apartment building. 

“What?” Junhoe asked as he dug out his key, it was just a fob for the outside door and it beeped open. 

“What you gotta open your own front door? You don’t have a bellhop or some shit?” 

“You know I don’t even make 250 a year right? I’m just a peon.” 

“THOUSAND?!” Bobby grabbed his face and stopped walking. 

“...Yeah?” Junhoe said with a little tilt of his head. 

“How tragic for you,” Bobby said with dripping sarcasm as he walked passed Junhoe into the building. 

“Actually I make more than that if you count my commissions and my company shares...” Junhoe said after some deep thought as they got into the elevator. “Wait fuck, nevermind yeah,” 

“This prick makes so much money he doesn’t even know how much he fucking makes,” Bobby muttered to himself bitterly. 

Junhoe couldn’t help but smile to himself. Bobby looked over and they made eye contact. 

“So drinks on me?” Junhoe offered, his little smile still in place. 

“Actually I’ve always wanted a Lambo man,” Bobby replied and shrugged innocently. 

Junhoe cracked up with a laugh as the elevator stopped and they got out on Junhoe’s floor. Bobby walked a step behind Junhoe as he unlocked his door. The apartment smelled freshly cleaned. As Bobby looked around the main room Junhoe dropped into a crouch and Bobby looked down at the sudden movement. He was patting a little beige cat. 

“Ahh, it’s your girl!” Bobby said excitedly and crouched beside Junhoe to hold his hand out for the cat to smell. 

“Brie.” Junhoe smiled as the cat rubbed her head against Bobby’s hand. 

Bobby’s face lit up after he was accepted by the cat, he patted her face and Brie rubbed up against his knee. Bobby was making baby talk at her. Junhoe felt a little flutter in his heart and he smiled with endearment as he got to his feet to hang up his jacket. 

“I’m gunna grab a shower, you can order anything you want. There are a few menus by the fridge.” Junhoe started unbuttoning his shirt as he went to the kitchen to find his little collection of menus. He dug out his favourites as he kept unbuttoning his shirt. “I like these places the most, they’ll know the address if you give my name.” 

Bobby had become so transfixed by the growing amount of skin Junhoe was exposing he forgot to reply. Junhoe made eye contact with him and he stood quickly. 

“Yeah,” Bobby said with a little nod as he sat at one of Junhoe’s stools and pulled the menus towards him. Junhoe set his phone down beside Bobby as he walked passed, pulling his shirt out of his pants as he did. 

“My code is 2-1-1-2. I’ll be quick.” He said and removed his shirt the rest of the way as he walked behind Bobby. 

“Uh-huh.” Bobby made a noise of agreement as he tried to resist looking at Junhoe, but his head moved on its own. 

As Junhoe went down the hall, Bobby was leaning so far over to watch shirtless Junhoe walk down the hall he fell off of the stool. Junhoe shut the door behind him and bit his lip as he smiled. 

Feeling much more like himself after his quick shower and changing into comfortable clothes (with a leather jacket to match Bobby), Junhoe was all smiles as he went back to join Bobby in his main room. Bobby was sitting on the floor playing with Brie with a bit of ribbon. He laughed a little as Brie fell over. 

“I got Thai,” Bobby said when he noticed that Junhoe had come back already.

“Awesome, I haven’t had that in forever.” Junhoe smiled and got his wallet out. 

The ate and laughed at a story Bobby told about a stoned DJ and a drunk rapper. Junhoe would have honestly been happy staying there all night but after they finished Bobby was quick to stand and get his shoes back on. He lead the way and they took the subway downtown. Another area Junhoe didn’t really know at all. He was starting to appreciate how tiny his bubble was. Work and home and repeat didn’t really allow him to see anything new. He loved the city more as he discovered it with Bobby. 

Bobby came alive when he was near music. Junhoe started feeling the electric energy radiating off of him as they walked in the club, this had a much more hip hop vibe than Hanbin’s place. It seemed like the type of place Bobby really belonged. Graffitied walls, and chain link fences instead of glass partitions. Junhoe paid for both of their covers, Bobby protested as if he forgot about their earlier conversation. 

“Listen, when you get a rich dick you don’t waste the opportunity to take advantage.” Junhoe shook his head and pushed Bobby’s money away. 

Bobby was very glad Junhoe was looking for the bar and not noticing how badly he was blushing. Junhoe stopped suddenly and thought with horror ‘I just told him to take advantage of my dick!’ God now he  _ really _ needed a drink. 

They didn’t drink as much as they did at Hanbin’s pub. It was a work night after all, and Bobby seemed to be doing some pretty critical networking. He was always giving out his number and being introduced to new people. Greeting others like old friends. Junhoe did his best to keep up. 

Eventually, they made it to the dance floor, Junhoe was sure he’d never get used to Bobby’s energy. He took over the dance floor with ease. The competition was ramping up, each DJ that played was better than the last. Junhoe found himself immersed in the banter between rounds. Hollering and cheering with the crowd without thinking. Bobby watched him with a soft smile. 

“Hey come on.” Bobby pulled on Junhoe until he looked away from the stage. 

“What?” Junhoe asked but Bobby ignored him. They passed the bar and Bobby got two beers and then kept on leading Junhoe through the bar. 

Bobby greeted a bouncer with an affectionate handshake and then the pair slipped passed them. The staircase was too small, it smelled of old beer and stale food. Junhoe wrinkled his nose and tried not to touch the walls as he followed after Bobby closely. Eventually, they reached a door and Bobby opened it and let Junhoe go first. 

They were on the roof! Junhoe smiled as he looked around. “Wow, this is awesome!” 

“I part-time here for extra cash.” Bobby smiled and opened the beers before passing one to Junhoe. “It’s a good spot to let your brain stop rattling.” 

“I bet.” Junhoe laughed and then looked at Bobby. 

“Cheers.” Bobby smiled and held out his bottle for Junhoe to clink his beer against. 

“What for?” Junhoe asked after he had taken a drink. 

“I dunno, to you. To fun.” Bobby laughed and shook his head. He walked over to the side of the building. 

Junhoe followed, and they leaned together with their elbows on the ledge of the building. The city stretched out around them beautifully, even the sky seemed clearer than usual. They sipped at their beers and didn’t say anything for a while. Bobby’s arm was pressed up against him, Junhoe realized he really liked Bobby being so close to him. The little touches. 

“Thanks for bringing me here man,” Junhoe said softly, he looked at the bottle in his hands. A bead of water rolled down it and he wiped at it absently. “I really… I appreciate everything you do for me. I wish I knew how to be more grateful.” 

“I wish you could see your face sometimes.” Bobby smiled a little and then sighed as he looked at the clear sky. 

“What's’ wrong with my face?” Junhoe pouted and looked at Bobby. 

“Absolutely nothing,” Bobby said quickly and looked at him, he dragged his eyes over each detail of Junhoe’s face slowly. Did he always have that freckle on his bottom lip? “It’s just… you show everything. Every time we’re together I know exactly what you’re feeling cause it’s all over your face.” 

Junhoe laughed a little and took a drink as his heart pounded. He looked over at Bobby who was still studying him. He swallowed an odd lump of emotion and found himself leaning forward. Bobby blinked dumbly a few times but his hand found its way to the back of Junhoe’s neck as it always did. He closed the gap between them before another chance slipped away from him. 

They taste like beer and sweat, but Junhoe couldn’t imagine anything better. He twisted his fingers up into the hem of Bobby’s baggy shirt and let out a little desperate noise as Bobby deepened the kiss. Absently he heard the sound of their bottles hitting the floor as their hands pulled each other closer. Junhoe’s head was spinning, he never wanted it to end. He kept his eyes shut even as Bobby pulled away. 

“So what am I feeling now?” he asked and then finally opened his eyes. 

“Like you want to do that again.” Bobby grinned and then stood and pulled Junhoe with him. 

Junhoe didn’t bother replying, he gripped Bobby’s face with both hands and crashed his mouth against his again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Junhoe was in such a good mood going into work that he didn’t even notice Jinhwan's new hair. It took his friend's pouty whining as he set down the lattes for Junhoe to get some sense back into his brain.

“I liked the pink better,” Junhoe said a little smile. 

“I like this more.” Jinhwan smiled in return as he shook his bright red locks out of his eyes. “So what happened!!” 

“What?” 

“On your date come on!!” Jinhwan whined and hit at Junhoe's shoulder. 

Junhoe bit his lip and shook his head. 

“Oh come on!! Koo Junhoe you can't just smile like that and not tell me what happened!!” Jinhwan slumped against the desk dramatically. 

“Thanks for the latte,” Junhoe said and sipped until Jinhwan hit him again and walked out of the office. He stuck his tongue out at him just as he got to the door. 

Junhoe invited Bobby over for a movie night. But they just ended up sideways on the couch together. Junhoe was completely addicted to Bobby's kisses. His hips bucked out on their own, part of him wanted Bobby to know just how hard he was. The other part of him embarrassed by his body’s reaction. When his phone rang he cursed and rolled off the couch to answer it. 

“Jinhwan what?” Junhoe sighed into the phone. 

As Junhoe talked on the phone Bobby sat up and fixed himself. He watched the movie but focused on Junhoe's conversation. Just work stuff, but Junhoe gave a little giggle and Bobby suddenly realized that the friend Junhoe was in love with was probably Jinhwan. He shrugged out his complicated wave of feeling and focused on the movie. 

Junhoe had sex dreams for the first time since university. He woke up with an aching erection and groaned as he rolled over, desperate to replicate the feeling of his dream. He rolled his hips against the mattress a few times and then tried to smother himself with his pillow. Fuck he needed to get laid. 

He was more than grumpy going into work. He hadn't been so horny since high school. Even Jinhwan noticed his foul mood was deep enough that he didn't even try and joke with him. After lunch Jinhwan walked in and almost looked terrified. 

“What?” Junhoe asked with a defeated kind of sigh. He knew it wasn't going to be good. 

“Well…” Jinhwan set the memo down on Junhoe's desk. 

He was standing before he finished reading it. When he stepped out into the main office space nearly everyone looked at him. They had all been waiting, counting down the seconds. Still, they flinched at Junhoe's booming voice. 

“How the fuck do our own servers get corrupted? Are we not a fucking IT firm?” Junhoe yelled, hot frustration filling his lungs. 

“An intern-” 

“Do they still work here?” Junhoe interrupted with a snarl. 

“Junhoe,” Jinhwan pulled at his friend's arm. 

Junhoe looked around the office, everyone was staring. He ran his hand through his hair. 

“The intern is done. Gone. These files were the last fucking six months of our lives! If we get audited tomorrow we will fail! That's everyone here will fail! Do you like having a fucking job? We can't fail audits and keep our fucking jobs!”  Junhoe raised his voice loud enough he was sure the floor below him heard. “The intern is gone. Understood?” 

“Yes,” Jinhwan sighed and looked at his feet. “We understand Junhoe.” 

“Bring me whatever physical files we have, I'll work on recovering whatever I can from the server,” Junhoe said quietly to Jinhwan as he turned. “Call for an investigation. We have to make sure it wasn't a malicious attack.” 

Jinhwan nodded as Junhoe turned. As the door to his office shut everyone focused on Jinhwan. He tried to smile but failed. 

“Let's get started,” he sighed. 

Junhoe worked furiously to find a restore point. Even a partial one. If everyone had been following procedures there should be one every week. But he found only partials. He went out and snarled a few more times before Seunghyun called him and yelled at him. Junhoe pinched the bridge of his nose as he let Seunghyun go until he ran out of steam. 

“Junhoe! Tell me what the fuck you're doing about it,” Seunghyun repeated himself. Junhoe had been thinking about Bobby's lips and needed to come back to reality. 

“I got three partial restores and you'll need to hire three new employees. I'll fix it.” 

“Get Jinhwan to email the names to HR we’ll get their access removed and investigate. Thanks, Junhoe. I'm sorry I yelled.” 

“I yelled too just at my department,” Junhoe sighed and sat back. 

“Sure you don't want that VP position?” Seunghyun asked with a tired kind of humour. 

“It's been a no for seven years man. It's still a no. I'm okay being a peon.” 

Seunghyun laughed and then apologized and thanked him again before hanging up. Junhoe called Jinhwan instead of walking to his desk. He was exhausted already. At 4:30 no one moved. At 5:30 those with family left. At 6:30 Jinhwan came into his office. 

“You should go home,” Junhoe said softly as Jinhwan put a coffee on his desk. 

“Nah I'll do the overtime with you. You'll be here for ten hours if you're by yourself.” Jinhwan said and took half the pile. “I sent everyone else home. No sense making the CEO pay out the ass for this.”

“Yeah true.” Junhoe nodded and then moved some stuff so Jinhwan had a space to work at. 

At 9 pm Jinhwan got a call. Judging by his stupid little smile it was Donghyuk. Jinhwan stood and walked out of the office. Junhoe went back to work, looking at his quiet phone and pouting slightly at the empty screen. 

“Donghyuk is gunna bring us some supper,” Jinhwan said with a bright smile. 

“Cool,” Junhoe said as he compared two reports. 

“Do you want spicy or sweet and sour?” Jinhwan asked and waited patiently as he looked at Junhoe’s face studying the reports with a little frown. He waited patiently for Junhoe’s attention to go back on him. 

“What?” Junhoe looked up finally. 

“Donghyuk is bringing us supper. Spicy or sweet and sour?” 

“Spicy. Thanks.” Junhoe smiled a bit. 

Half an hour later Donghyuk was on site with a few bags of take out and a bright smile. They ate in the break room, desperate to get away from the stacks for a little bit. Donghyuk told a story about his subway ride over that made them all giggly and cleaned up as Jinhwan and Junhoe went back to work. Donghyuk stayed, pulling a rolling chair into the office and pressing up against Jinhwan. Jinhwan whispered answers to Donghyuk's curious questions with a happy smile. 

By midnight Donghyuk had fallen asleep and Jinhwan was yawning more than he was reading. Junhoe stood and told him to go home as he stretched. Jinhwan nodded and shook Donghyuk gently. Junhoe felt a twinge of jealousy at Jinhwan's cute little smile before he kissed Donghyuk on the cheek. He shook his head as they said their farewells. 

“Thanks for your hard work Jinhwan.” Junhoe said with a yawn. “I'm just going to set up for tomorrow. You head home.” 

“Alright. See you tomorrow.” Jinhwan smiled and then turned to take Donghyuk's hand. 

Junhoe pouted at his still blank phone for ten minutes before he decided he would leave too. He yawned again as he set himself up for tomorrow and shut off his lights before leaving. As he did he noted there was still light coming from Jinhwan's desk. It was almost an office, but there was no door to shut and lock. 

He should be the only one here. Did Jinhwan leave a lamp on? He took a few curious steps to get a clearer view of the office. He flinched in shock as he saw people. Jinhwan did not go home. Neither did Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk's face was complete bliss, relaxed with endorphins and a sleepy sort of smile. Junhoe turned his head a little and understood why. Jinhwan's bright red hair was stark against Donghyuk's crisp white shirt. Donghyuk's dainty fingers curled through it, and Jinhwan's skin looked especially pale as his fingers dug into Donghyuk's golden naked hips. 

“Oh shit,” Junhoe whispered and turned away at once when he realized what was happening - Jinhwan was giving Donghyuk a blow job! Here in the office!  

A heat crept up in Junhoe's neck and he couldn't help but turn around again. Jinhwan's head was bobbing now, his hands moved to wrap around the bit of Donghyuk’s erection he couldn't get into his mouth. Donghyuk's back arched and his mouth dropped open, the eroticism in his expression was overwhelming. The heat that had been creeping up Junhoe's neck shot downwards into his stomach, and then lower as Jinhwan looked up at Donghyuk as he dragged his mouth off him. Donghyuk let out a wavering sort of cry as he looked down at Jinhwan who shushed him with a playful smile. Jinhwan took him in his mouth again and Donghyuk went weak in the knees with another incredibly erotic noise. 

Junhoe licked his lips and then felt an ache in his core, he looked down and cursed viciously under his breath. Clapping his hands over his bulging pants before looking around and rushing to his office. He shut and locked the door as quietly as possible and exhaled. Fuck. Fuck Jinhwan and Donghyuk for being so fucking hot. Fuck Bobby for making him so fucking horny. Junhoe sat down at his desk and held his face with one hand and undid his pants with the other. The relief was instant as his cock was released from the confined space. Really, he should have just left it at that, but he was still horny from Bobby’s kiss. He brushed his own hand along his erection as he imagined how it would feel if someone else was touching him. 

“God,” Junhoe cursed softly and opened his drawer to get the little bottle of lotion he kept there. 

He hated the idea of people thinking he was doing exactly what he was about to do in his office. So he always bought a small bottle for his hands and elbows as they cracked in the dry office air. He double checked the door was locked, erection hanging desperately against his boxers. He lowered both his pants and his underwear before sitting again and starting. Jinhwan's face was too easy to imagine. His tiny mouth straining to fit as much of Junhoe's cock inside as he could. It was quickly replaced by Bobby's face, his pouty lips wrapped around his erection. He moaned. 

Junhoe grunted out a curse as he worked himself to climax. Fuck. He really needed to get laid. 

Junhoe found he had a hard time looking at Jinhwan the next day. He went back to work on the files, the server restore was going well and he was writing a proxy that would allow him to have better records of who was accessing their servers. It was after 2 am before he was satisfied with his efforts and his phone finally buzzed into life. Bobby had messaged him earlier in the day. Junhoe called to explain the shit storm he was in and felt better after bitching, but his phone had been silent for hours since. 

Bobby: r u that little light still on up there?

Junhoe: that's me.

Bobby: what floor is that?

Junhoe: 12th. 

Bobby didn't reply but Junhoe heard the elevator ding a few minutes later and then sat back in his chair. Bobby had two coffees and a bag with muffins. The security guard waved before he turned around and went back to the elevator. 

“You didn't go home did you?” Bobby said as he set everything down on Junhoe's desk. 

“I went home at supper for a bit.” Junhoe yawned and rubbed his face. 

“You can't do this to yourself again man,” Bobby said with a nervous little twitch of his mouth. “They're gunna find you on the floor again.” 

“If we get audited and fail this company could get fined. We’d lose so much brand rep it could take years to recover. I can’t let that happen. Not after we worked so hard to make it this big.” 

Bobby sighed and sat down against Junhoe's desk right in front of him. Junhoe was level with his crotch, but before he could even properly digest the position Bobby had a hold of his face. Bobby forced him to look up at him, the rapper’s eyes were soft with concern. Junhoe almost felt guilty for the way his brain twisted the affectionate moment with images of Bobby holding his face like this while Junhoe sucked his cock. 

“I'll be okay,” Junhoe said softly and smiled as he put a hand on top of one of Bobby's. 

Bobby pouted and then let Junhoe's face go. He turned and went around to the front of the desk to sit in the other chair. Junhoe felt his heart race a little but pulled a coffee and a muffin towards him. His hands were shaking as he pulled the muffin in half. He wiped his fingers clean. 

“My aunt, she has a place in the country. It’s only like an hour away. I go out sometimes just to recharge.” Bobby rubbed his elbow. “There's no wifi and shitty cell reception. It might be the thing you need. Just some time to get away.” 

“Yeah…” Junhoe sipped his coffee and sat back in his chair. “I think you’re right.” 

Bobby smiled like he was pleased with himself. 

“But after I finish this,” Junhoe pointed to the stacks of reports on his desk. 

Bobby laughed a little and looked at his hands. He listened to Junhoe type for a while before he made a noise like he was going to speak but then didn’t. Junhoe looked up at him. 

“Would it be weird if I watched you work? Like beside you?” Bobby itched his ear as he spoke. 

“No,” Junhoe said and moved quickly, almost eagerly. 

Bobby smiled as he moved his chair around, their thighs pressed together as Bobby watched Junhoe code. He started asking shy questions and Junhoe savoured the wave of affection that washed over him before he started replying. 


	8. Chapter 8

“It's only a weekend,” Jinhwan said with a little laugh. “Cats do fine for a few days on their own,”

“I've never left her alone that long,” Junhoe said with a little soft embarrassment. “I don't… want her to get lonely.” 

“Whoever you love as much as you love that cat will be the luckiest dick on earth,” Jinhwan said solemnly as he looked at Junhoe. 

“So you'll check on her?”

“Yeah I can, I still have a key,” Jinhwan smiled. Junhoe gave Jinhwan a key after he fainted at his mother’s request. If there was ever a time Junhoe didn’t show up for work and didn’t answer his calls, Jinhwan had a way to get into the apartment and make sure he was okay. “Have a great weekend.”

Junhoe honestly didn’t doubt for a second that it wouldn’t be a great weekend. He thanked Jinhwan all the same and headed home to pack. He stopped at a pharmacy on the way to get a new pack of razors and found himself in the ‘family planning section.’

Not that he had any plans for a family, and God took care of any chance he had for accidentally having a family by giving him a preference for dicks. But here he was. Looking at the condoms like he was trying to pick out what tie went best with his blazer. The last condoms he bought actually expired before he could use them all. He took that as a sign that he was beyond help and didn't bother buying new ones. 

He picked up a box and read the back. He remembered a time he'd be so self-conscious that he'd pick a box and rush to pay before he could make eye contact with anyone. Today he had other things to worry about - like if Bobby even wanted to fuck him. If he brought condoms and Bobby rejected him would their budding relationship suffer? Should he talk first about what they were both open to and wanted sexually? Probably. 

He put the box of condoms back and picked up his usual bottle of lube. Maybe if he masturbated right before he left he could make it through the weekend without acting like a cat in heat. He got two steps away from the ‘family planning section’ and then looked back at the condoms. He reached back and grabbed the box he put back and then went to find razors. 

As soon as Bobby pulled up in the car and got out to put Junhoe's luggage in the back Junhoe regretted the condoms. It was almost like he could see them tucked away in his suitcase as Bobby lifted it. He flinched like Bobby would somehow hear the condoms screaming ‘he wants to fuck you. He wants to fuck you,’ like some schoolyard taunt. 

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked and then closed the trunk. 

“Who's car?” Junhoe asked instead of replying. 

“Hanbin’s wife’s brother,” Bobby said with a little laugh as he got into the car. Junhoe got in at the same time. Bobby watched as Junhoe buckled himself in. “Are you okay?” 

“I've never left Brie for this long before.” Junhoe pulled a believable excuse and then laughed awkwardly. 

Bobby blinked a few times and then leaned over to kiss Junhoe before getting his own seatbelt on. 

“You'll be back to your baby in two days, don’t you worry daddy.” 

Junhoe squeaked out a laugh and Bobby bit his lip like he didn't accidentally choose the phrasing. Junhoe exhaled and rubbed his knees as Bobby started driving. God help him. 

They did some steering wheel karaoke that helped Junhoe relax a little. Bobby kept doing dramatic out of tune notes that made Junhoe laugh so hard he couldn't breathe properly. At some point while they were driving Bobby put his hand on Junhoe's thigh. Junhoe felt his heart race and tried to resist the temptation to move Bobby's hand closer. He looked over with just his eyes, Bobby swallowed like he was trying not to be nervous too. Junhoe’s hand moved before he could think better of it and grabbed Bobby's, moving it just the tiniest amount, closer to his hip. Bobby's hand squeezed just a little bit in response. Junhoe's heart raced again, but not with nerves. He shifted a bit as he felt an ache of arousal. How fucking easy could he be? A bump knocked Bobby’s hand even closer to his groin and he felt himself already start to react the heat of Bobby touching him. Junhoe bit his knuckle and looked out the window.  _ That _ fucking easy. 

When Bobby took his hand off to turn off the highway Junhoe felt himself smarten up a little. Pleased that there was new scenery to distract him. He looked out the window until Bobby pulled in a driveway. 

“This is it,” Bobby said with a happy smile as he parked and got out of the car. 

Junhoe looked the house over, a single level house with charming features. Bobby had both pieces of luggage when he walked up to the front door. Junhoe rushed after him to take his own suitcase. 

“It’s just gunna be us,” Bobby said as he unlocked the front door. “Is that okay?” 

Junhoe felt something knock loose in his heart as Bobby’s words registered. He nodded and tried to remember to breathe. The condoms in his suitcase seemed to cheer in victory. 

Bobby led the way to the bedroom, it was cute in a nostalgic ‘grandma’s house’ kind of way. Bobby put his bag on the dresser and opened it before he took of his shirt. Junhoe had just opened his own suitcase on the bed and made a little noise he didn't mean to. Bobby turned. 

“Fuck me,” Junhoe whined softly. Bobby had an incredible body. Even better than Junhoe imagined just based on Bobby's biceps. 

Bobby walked over and smiled a cocky smile that Junhoe both loved and hated. 

“I said that out loud didn't I?” Junhoe asked with a little nervous giggle. 

Bobby smiled and then hooked his finger on Junhoe's waistband. “What did you say?” 

“Fuck me,” Junhoe breathed again as he felt himself ache with arousal. 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Bobby smiled and then pulled Junhoe close and kissed him roughly.

They fumbled onto the bed and Junhoe’s opened suitcase flopped off the bed. Bobby tried to grab it before it fell. 

“Don’t worry about-” Junhoe reached for Bobby but it was too late, Bobby was leaning over the edge of the bed. 

“Junhoe…” Bobby sighed and then flopped back on the bed, the condoms Junhoe had tucked in shining in his hand. 

Junhoe blushed and Bobby got up just enough to straddle him and the lean over, his delicious biceps on either side of Junhoe’s face. The condoms dangled down over Junhoe’s nose. 

“You really think we’ll only need two?” Bobby rose an eyebrow in an outrageously charming flirtation. 

Junhoe let out a noise that was something between a laugh and a whimper as Bobby sat up and went to his own bag. A box of condoms and a bottle of lube bounced slightly before Bobby got back into bed and pulled Junhoe up by his arms to pull off his shirt. 

“How long?” Junhoe asked as his shirt was thrown over Bobby's shoulder. Bobby was fumbling with Junhoe's pants. 

“What?” 

“How long have you wanted to do this?” 

“I could have fucked you in front of Hanbin's bar man.” Bobby growled lowly and pushed Junhoe down so he could pull off his pants. Bobby undid his and Junhoe sat up, forcing them back and scooting to the edge of the bed so he could drag his mouth along Bobby's clothed erection. 

“And then when?” Junhoe asked as he tucked his fingers into the elastic of Bobby's boxers. 

“Um, mm.” Bobby tried to keep his cool vibe going but Junhoe's tongue was pressed up against his dick again. He could feel the dampness of his tongue through his boxers. “Well, I guess we could have done this on that roof too.” 

“Exactly this?” Junhoe smiled and then pulled Bobby's boxers down and kissed and teased the skin he exposed. 

Bobby shoved Junhoe back and Junhoe giggled again. He'd been caught up in his own little role. His heart was pounding so hard it amazed him it didn't burst. Bobby finished getting him naked and started kissing him at his knees. Little nibbles accented his gentle touches. When he hit Junhoe's inner thighs Junhoe couldn't help but moan a little. Enthused by the reaction, Bobby spent a little extra time there. 

“You're really fucking gorgeous you know,” Bobby said between kisses. 

Junhoe propped himself up on one elbow and reached to pull Bobby closer. 

“If you think I'm gorgeous you should see the guy I wanna fuck.”

“That's me right?”

“Is there anyone else here?” Junhoe laughed and then turned them so he could writhe and press their cocks together. “I could barely function you got me so fucking horny.” 

Bobby smiled in a shameless kind of way and Junhoe reached down and gracefully stroked Bobby's erection. Bobby put a hand on Junhoe's face and kissed him deeply, his tongue playing in Junhoe's mouth with the same energy he gave anything. Junhoe rolled his hips and tried to keep up. He reached over Bobby's hip for the bottle of lube and then shoved Bobby away and got up on his knees. 

Bobby looked up and stroked Junhoe's erection with an eager kind of smile. Junhoe opened the lube and then moved forward, pouring some carefully on Bobby's fingers before moving forward again. Bobby shifted so he could move his hand more freely, he looked up at Junhoe's face as he teased around his ass. Junhoe gripped Bobby's shoulder and rolled his hips down into Bobby's fingers. 

“God, you're really hot.” Bobby groaned as Junhoe’s lips parted with a breathy little moan. 

“You're going to give me an ego,” Junhoe smiled and stroked himself as Bobby tweaked his fingers perfectly inside him. His face contorted with pleasure. 

“You keep making faces like that and I'll have one too,” Bobby grinned and then pulled his fingers free and hurried to put on a condom. 

Junhoe flopped down on his back and waited impatiently. He stroked himself as he watched Bobby roll the condom on his gorgeous cock. God, he couldn't believe this was happening. How did he get so fucking lucky? Bobby added more lube and made his way over, kissing Junhoe's neck as he teased him again. 

“Don't fuck around. I haven't had real sex in like five years.” 

“Fuck man,” Bobby laughed a little into Junhoe's neck. “Talk about no pressure to impress.” 

Junhoe gripped Bobby's junk and he was rewarded with a little gasp of pleasure. “Shut up and fuck me,” Junhoe said in a low growl. 

Bobby grinned and wasted no more time. The first few thrusts were gentle, but Junhoe was already in heaven. He arched his back and gripped Bobby's arms and tried to hold in a moan until it was painful not to. Bobby ran his hands along Junhoe's waist before gripped his hips and trying some rougher thrusts. 

“God yes.” Junhoe gasped and bucked his hips up. “Fuck just like that.” 

Bobby grinned and leaned over to kiss Junhoe deeply as he kept thrusting. Savouring how Junhoe's mouth broke away to gasp or groan. Junhoe gripped his ass and begged for more stimulation. Bobby was more than happy to oblige. 

When Junhoe climaxed he gripped the bed like his soul would leave his body if he didn't hang on. Bobby thrust until he climaxed too, panting and gasping into Junhoe's chest. Junhoe gripped Bobby's face and moved it so he could kiss him deeply. Bobby was smiling before they separated. 

“Ah, shit.” Junhoe giggled a little and held his face. His body felt like butterflies were flying in his blood. He couldn't feel his toes. Bobby grinned and kissed him again before getting out of bed and tossing out the condom. 

“So I guess the blonde was right about your dick man.” Bobby grinned as he looked over at Junhoe. 

“I thought they were fucking around with me oh my god.” Junhoe covered his face and laughed even though he felt like cursing. “I'm gunna fucking kill them.” 

Bobby laughed and got back in bed to press his face into Junhoe's neck and kissed him until he giggled and took his hands away from his face. 


	9. Chapter 9

Junhoe came in with two lattes from the overpriced (but amazing) cafe a block away and set one down on Jinhwan's desk. Jinhwan looked at the latte and then Junhoe. Junhoe took a long drink and then did nothing to hide his smile. 

“Okay, that-” Jinhwan stood and pointed at Junhoe's smile. “That is an ‘I got laid’ smile.” 

Junhoe giggled and shrugged. 

“Okay holy fuck I need to know EVERYTHING,” Jinhwan said and hurried around his desk and pushed Junhoe into his office and shut the door behind them. 

“Did you really hype up my dick to Bobby?” Junhoe asked with a shake of his head as he sat down. 

“We were drunk of course we did.” Jinhwan laughed and then hit the desk eagerly. “Don’t change the subject! You. Got. Laid!” 

“Fuck did I ever.” Junhoe laughed and sighed contently, he slumped back into his chair.

Jinhwan let out an excited slew of laughter as he hit Junhoe a few times. Junhoe savoured the happiness on Jinhwan's face, the little blush at the extra details. Like how Bobby made the most perfect little noises as Junhoe took his turn topping. Or how Bobby had fucked him in the shower with such vigour they actually broke the mounted soap dish. It was better being on this side of the jealousy. Way better. 

Junhoe couldn't remember the last time he had a Monday as good as this one. Seunghyun called him into his office and praised him for how he handled the server fiasco. He got a sweet $4300 commission from the Nam job and they were already in talks for another job for an offshoot of their company next month. Then Bobby sent him a picture of Junhoe sleeping face down, naked on the bed from the weekend. The caption simple. 

Bobby: miss u

Junhoe blushed but laughed as he replied. 

Junhoe: why do you have that photo??!! 

Junhoe: I miss you too. 

Bobby: cause u got a cute butt? 

Bobby: u wanna do supper tonight?

Junhoe: if by supper you mean you? 

Bobby: damn boy. What have I started? 

Junhoe: I hope you can work while bow-legged. 

Bobby: thx now i have a chub at work. 

Junhoe cackled and sent a few emojis. Jinhwan stuck his head in the office. 

“QA meeting we both gotta go,” Jinhwan said from the door. He stopped and turned his head a little, a knowing eyebrow raise at Junhoe's expression. “Bobby?” 

“No, I’ve been fucking Donghyuk on the side since last season we’re planning a little motel fuck while you get your hair done.” Junhoe deadpanned and gathered up his leather-bound folder and coffee. 

Jinhwan kicked him before the walked together to the meeting. 

Bobby spent the night three days in a row without planning too. Junhoe found an insane amount of joy in Bobby wearing his clothing. In waking up and finding Bobby sitting on the floor playing with Brie. When Bobby finally went home, Junhoe's apartment felt empty. He made his way to Hanbin's bar after work, grinning at Bobby's excited surprise. 

“What's up, man?” Bobby greeted him with one of his usual handshakes but hung onto his hand until they had walked to the bar. 

“Donghyuk's art gallery is having a gala thing tonight.” Junhoe dug out four invitations. “I have extra tickets so I thought if you guys were interested.” 

“Black tie, ohhh wifey will love that,” Bobby said as he passed two tickets to Hanbin. 

“Damn right she will.” Hanbin laughed a little. “Thanks, Junhoe. We don't get to dress up enough.” 

“So you'll come?” Junhoe asked with a little perked up soft of smile. 

“No, your boyfriend will make you go stag.” Hanbin deadpanned. 

Both of them blushed a little at the word. They made eye contact but looked away quickly. 

“Oh, you don't use that word yet?” Hanbin laughed but he was blushing a little. “Sorry, what's your word?”

“I like boyfriend.” Junhoe smiled shyly and rubbed his earlobe. 

“Boyfriend,” Bobby repeated and gave Hanbin a look like the bartender was very lucky Junhoe didn't run screaming. 

Hanbin poured himself a glass of water and then walked away drinking it. Bobby and Junhoe looked at each other and laughed a little. 

Junhoe dressed in his best suit, a hand-tailored, silk lined, designer wool two-button blazer with matching pants and vest. He liked the little details the most, the buttons on the cuffs, the strip of silk lining the lapels. He kept it simple with a black cotton shirt and a black tie. Maybe it was overkill, but he was hoping to impress the fuck out of his boyfriend. 

He smiled at himself in the mirror.  _ Boyfriend.  _

It sounded nicer the more he said it. After fixing his hair and passing his own final inspection he headed out to the gallery. 

Jinhwan and Donghyuk were already there. Jinhwan looked insanely good in a black suit and red vest. He had a red tie but a black shirt, Junhoe was sure he'd never pull it off himself, but Jinhwan's red hair really made it a statement. Donghyuk was wearing dark grey, classically styled one-button suit with a matching vest and deep blue tie and pocket square. Junhoe couldn't help but notice Jinhwan's nearly constant distraction whenever Donghyuk's back was to him. Junhoe had to concede any argument - Donghyuk's ass looked amazing. 

“What is this?” Jinhwan asked with a little laugh at Junhoe arriving alone. “Where is Bobby? You invited him right?” 

“Of course I did,” Junhoe frowned and then looked around. He spotted Yunhyeong and Chanwoo on the far side of the gallery. Chanwoo in a steel grey suit and maroon vest. Yunhyeong looked neat and tidy in a white shirt and black bow tie. They were laughing with someone wearing some tacky paisley printed velvet blazer. Artist. Definitely. 

“Oh, Ju-ne,” Jinhwan elbowed him and almost gasped. Junhoe turned and his heart slammed against his rib cage. 

Bobby was dressed in a gorgeous suit, Hanbin wore something similar so Junhoe figured it must be from Langley and Kim. Bobby's shoulders were broad, framed in the suit jacket with his clean white shirt opened with no tie he looked like a model. His hair was styled back off his face. Honestly, Junhoe was a little weak in the knees. 

“Hey,” Bobby greeted with his usual smile and wave. 

“Nice costume.” Junhoe laughed a little and bit his lip. 

He enjoyed Bobby's obvious pleasure at the remark, a little blush as he wiped his mouth with a smile. Junhoe looked at Hanbin and his wife. Greeting them politely with his meet the client charm. Hanbin's wife still remembered him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. She was prettier than Junhoe remembered. Petite, long black hair and gorgeous brown eyes that shone with life. She radiated a sense of joy. 

“I love this, art is so important for fashion. The use of colour, shapes and feeling.” She sighed contently and then held Hanbin's hand as they walked to the nearest painting. A server came over and gave them some champagne before walking over to Bobby and Junhoe and offering them some. 

“So this really is your world huh?” Bobby said with a little look around the place. “Fancy parties. Suits. Champagne.”

“Pretty much,” Junhoe nodded and then took a sip of his drink. 

“It's… weird yah know. I really thought you were just some middle-class jerk like me.” Bobby seemed nervous somehow. 

“This isn't who I am,” Junhoe said softly he took a step closer to Bobby and took his free hand. “I'm me when I'm with you.” 

Bobby kissed him before he could think better of it. Hanbin who had been watching smiled a little at Junhoe’s dumb expression. Slowly it turned into an endearing smile. 

Donghyuk was busy schmoozing, and Hanbin and his wife were socialites blending well with the artsy crowd. So Jinhwan stuck with Junhoe and Bobby. Talking about just about anything and everything. Bobby put a possessive hand on Junhoe's lower back. He looked around again as Junhoe and Jinhwan made another inside joke about something from university. It looked like Donghyuk was having a case of third wheel syndrome too. A tall woman dragged a smaller one over and spoke too loudly. The dangers of free champagne. 

“This is Yunhyeong and Donghyuk they’re partners in business and the bedroom,” 

Yunhyeong laughed and looked at his feet, Donghyuk didn’t disguise his annoyance before speaking. “We are actually only in business. Since last year.” 

“But you two look so good together!” 

“If only that was the only thing that mattered,” Donghyuk said with difficulty and then excused himself. He could hear Yunhyeong making an excuse for him as the artist dismissed it. 

Donghyuk felt himself understand Jinhwan a little, the pain of his relationship being ignored because someone liked what had happened before more. He frowned a little and found Jinhwan talking to Junhoe and Bobby. He wrapped his arms around Jinhwan’s waist and kissed his neck. 

“Isn't the PDA a little unprofessional?” Jinhwan asked with a little happy grin. 

“I'm feeling a little unprofessional,” Donghyuk said into Jinhwan's neck and then turned him around to look at his face. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Jinhwan laughed and looked at Junhoe for a second. Was Donghyuk jealous? He was never like this. 

“Can I borrow him for a second?” Donghyuk winked at Junhoe and Bobby before pulling Jinhwan away by the hand. 

“Can I… uhh, ask something that might be not really any of my business?” Bobby asked after clearing his throat. 

“Sure,” Junhoe shrugged but felt a little nervous as Bobby looked a little on edge. 

“Is Jinhwan your best friend?” Bobby asked as he pointed to the redhead. 

Junhoe heard the rest of the question in how Bobby's face filled with a touch of sadness. ‘The one you said you're in love with.’ 

“Yeah, he's my best friend,” Junhoe said softly and then took a long drink of his champagne. 

Bobby took a drink of his champagne too. 

The rest of the event went on without too much fuss. A tray of champagne was knocked over and an artist nearly cried with embarrassment as the servers tried to stop him from trying to clean it up with his hands. Junhoe bought a piece of art to go over his couch in his living room. (Bobby called him Bruce Wayne and reminded him about the Lamborghini he wanted as he signed his name to the $3000 price tag.) 

“It's important to support the arts,” Donghyuk said with a little smile and wink at Bobby and then thanked Junhoe again. 

“A Lamborghini is art man,” Bobby said and Junhoe shoved him as he laughed. 

After everyone had gone, it was just Yunhyeong and Donghyuk left to sort out the donations and art to send away to its new owners. Yunhyeong had fallen into a moody sort of silence and Donghyuk sighed when he realized he was going to have to ask what was the matter if he ever wanted a break from the huffs and rude looks. 

“Out with it. What did I do this time?” 

“You couldn't just laugh at a joke? Joycelyn has been a patron for years!” 

“It wasn't a joke it was rude!” Donghyuk replied with a stunned sort of anger. “Why should I laugh and pretend that it doesn't bother me?” 

“It bothers you that people think we look good together?” 

“It does! Because we're not together!”

“Jinhwan is starting to rub off on you.” Yunhyeong sighed. 

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Donghyuk snarled. He shut his eyes and controlled his breathing. “I'm not fighting with you about this again.” 

“Repeat fights were always our specialty.” Yunhyeong shrugged cynically. 

“Strange how you seem so aware of that now,” Donghyuk said with a quiet sort of sadness. An old pain that still hurt to remember. 

Yunhyeong sighed and crossed his arms as he looked at the ceiling. When he looked back down at Donghyuk his expression was almost unreadable. 

“Do you ever wonder where we went wrong?” 

“No,” Donghyuk said as he pulled on his jacket and picked up his bag. “I wonder how we ever lasted so long.” 

Yunhyeong looked away, ashamed and angry as Donghyuk walked to the front door. His hands were on the push bar when he stopped and looked back at Yunhyeong. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and went out into the evening. 


	10. Chapter 10

Junhoe woke up too early. Bobby had slipped away at 6 am, never sleeping late and always apologizing for it. One day Junhoe would go with him just to see what kind of world existed that early that was worth getting up for. 

“I fed Brie,” Bobby said softly and then kissed Junhoe's cheek. 

“See you later?” Junhoe asked with a sleepy pout. 

“If your ass ever gets out of bed.” Bobby teased with a smile and kissed him properly. 

“That's one way to get me up.” Junhoe smiled after Bobby pulled away. 

“Wrong type.” Bobby grinned and patted Junhoe's developing erection.

“Well, now you gotta do something about it.” Junhoe grinned and pulled Bobby with a surprising amount of strength back into bed. 

“I touched it, it's mine, right?” 

“All fucking yours,” Junhoe growled out with a smile and kissed him again. 

When Junhoe woke up for the second time Bobby was gone. He'd left a little love note for Junhoe in the form of a few hickeys on his thighs that made Junhoe smile after his shower. 

He cruised into work feeling far too content with his life. Jinhwan was beating up the espresso machine in the break room. “Do you want me to put in a request for a new machine Jinhwan?” 

“What would I take my frustrations out on then?” Jinhwan laughed a little and then went to making coffees. 

“New shirt?” Junhoe asked as he noticed the stylish gold details on Jinhwan's white shirt. 

“Donghyuk likes to celebrate “month anniversaries” it's a gift for our tenth month.” 

“It's been ten months?!” Junhoe asked, sincerely alarmed that he had missed three months somewhere. 

“He counts from the first hook up.” Jinhwan smiled shyly. “I count from the first “I love you”” 

“Cute.” Junhoe grinned as he took the first coffee. 

Jinhwan smiled a little but it didn't seem to reach the rest of his face. Junhoe sipped at his coffee and debated whether he was willing to open the can of worms that was always Jinhwan's life. 

“How did the gala go?”

“Really well, thanks to your purchase mostly.” Jinhwan smiled sincerely finally. “Thank you for that by the way.”

“I think I want something a little bigger for my office. That wall I look at has nothing. Maybe something with some blue? Something calming.” 

“I'll let Donghyuk know. He can send some pieces he has.” Jinhwan turned and headed out of the office. 

“Jinhwan,” Junhoe said firmly. 

Jinhwan turned quickly at Junhoe's ‘boss voice.’ 

“What's up?” Junhoe used Bobby's favourite question. 

“Do you wanna come over after I get my hair done and drink wine and complain about our shitty lives?” Jinhwan asked with a little huff at his hair. “I just need a good bitch. That's all.” 

“I’m sure I can think of something to complain about by tonight.” Junhoe smiled a little as Jinhwan scowled. 

“How noble of you.” He said lowly and then turned to leave. 

Donghyuk tried to stay up when he woke up with Jinhwan. He had later hours usually, but he liked having the morning for free time. So he got up when Jinhwan did, made breakfast when he was showering if he didn’t join him and then sent him off with a fury of kisses.

Life now was a dream. Especially in contrast with how the end of his last relationship went. Yunhyeong was always difficult to be with, but Donghyuk was stubborn. He wanted it to work, he wanted it to work so bad sometimes he wasn't even sure when he stopped loving Yunhyeong. It could have been years, but he was too stuck on making it work to notice. 

The first issue was sex. Donghyuk wanted sex nearly all the time. Yunhyeong was the type to schedule sex in advance. Donghyuk kept feeling more and more lonely. Yunhyeong didn't seem to mind how sad his partner was getting. When they started having fights Yunhyeong let Donghyuk feel it was all his own doing. He took ownership for none of his faults. One night Donghyuk burst into tears for no reason and he knew he needed to leave. Seven years of your life wasn't easy to part with. Donghyuk struggled bitterly with his depression. Then he had met Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan was everything he needed. Obsessively affectionate, insatiable in bed. He laughed and cried and did everything without pretense. He just was. Donghyuk wrapped himself around him and didn't plan on ever letting him go. Even with Jinhwan's jealousy fits, he could take it all if it meant keeping Jinhwan close. But he did get tired. 

It really seemed like a shitty move to talk about your relationship woes with your ex’s boyfriend. Chanwoo, however, was a qualified relationship therapist and thought of Donghyuk as a friend. So they went to coffee shops as friends, and Chanwoo listened as a professional. 

“Every time he thinks I'm with Yunhyeong still it hurts. I wish I could express it in words.” Donghyuk sighed and held his chin. “Yunhyeong is a great guy, he's got great business sense. But god he made me miserable. No offence.” 

“Don't worry about it,” Chanwoo laughed a little “Does he know how unhappy you were with Yunhyeong?” 

“I bitch with the best of them.” Donghyuk shrugged. “How could he ever assume I would prefer someone who made me so lonely over someone who makes me feel so loved?” 

“I think you need to stop taking ownership for how he feels about himself,” Chanwoo said softly. “It's brutal I know, but even the most loving and supportive partner, which I know you are, can't fix everything with love.” 

“I want to,” Donghyuk's voice broke and he sighed in annoyance as he wiped a tear away. “I'm sorry.” 

“Yunhyeong cries easily too,” Chanwoo said kindly as he passed Donghyuk a tissue. 

“Yeah, we were pretty pathetic.” Donghyuk laughed a little and then shook his hair out of his face. 

“I think you and Jinhwan going to be fine,” Chanwoo said with an affectionate smile. “You don't need to be so scared.” 

Donghyuk smiled and a few more tears leaked out. He nodded and wiped them away. Chanwoo patted his knee and then went to refill their coffees. Donghyuk went to the Gallery after his coffee with Chanwoo. Absently he wondered how Yunhyeong would react if he knew that his boyfriend spent the morning listening to his ex bitch about him. He smiled to himself and put his headphones in, ignoring Yunhyeong (and being ignored by Yunhyeong) as they switched over to the new display. 

It was a sculpture exhibit (Donghyuk hated sculpture setup), but when the artist showed up (three hours late) Donghyuk put a smile on and did his best to keep it there as they worked to complete the “artistic vision.” Sculpture work was harder to sell too, which Donghyuk hated. Even with Junhoe’s amazing purchase at the gala, month end was going to be tight. Then Jinhwan called. 

“Hey, babe!” Donghyuk greeted him cheerfully, Yunhyeong looked over and rolled his eyes before going back to work. 

“Hey, honey thighs,” 

“Don't call me that over the phone it's weird.” 

“Your voice changes when you blush, I can't resist.” 

Donghyuk smiled and giggled a little, walking over to lean on the wall by a window. “You don't need to butter me up before you ask for something you know.” 

“I'm not buttering you up I'm flirting cause you're hot,” Jinhwan’s pout was audible through the phone. “I have a purchase request.” 

“The naked man piece is already sold I told you.” Donghyuk smiled broadly. 

“Junhoe wants another piece. For his office.” 

Donghyuk felt his heart race with excitement. “Are you serious?” 

“Uh huh, he wants a large painting for his office wall,” Jinhwan said and then paused for dramatics. “He says his limit is ten grand.” 

“God bless your rich boss.” Donghyuk laughed a little, completely stunned. Jinhwan laughed a little and explained the type of painting Junhoe wanted. When he was finished they said their goodbyes and Donghyuk hung up the phone and beamed at Yunhyeong. 

“I thought we were supposed to limit personal calls to five minutes.” 

“Five minutes were personal, the rest was work. Junhoe is going to purchase another piece.” Donghyuk ignored Yunhyeong’s motherly scolding. 

“Which one?” Yunhyeong asked with enthusiasm. 

“The biggest damn one I can find to suit him.” Donghyuk chuckled a little and went to start gathering some photos to send for Junhoe to look over. 

The energy from the upcoming sale kept them going for a while, but it was still a long day. By the time they were finally able to leave, Donghyuk was bone tired, starving, and missing Jinhwan terribly. 

“I’m home~” Donghyuk hung his coat up and then waved at the two on the couch, his eyes strayed to the wine bottles on the counter, one already empty, then back to Jinhwan. It’d been forever since the two had a good wine and bitch night. “Oh cute, wine drunk night!” Donghyuk smiled cutely as he kissed Jinhwan on the cheek and then greeted Junhoe. 

“Were you at work?” 

“Yeah Yunhyeong and I finally finished the new display. It took forever, I'm glad it's done. It was tedious as hell I hateeee sculpture. There were these little-” Donghyuk stopped talking as he noticed Jinhwan's sore expression. He sighed. “What?” 

“You've been with Yunhyeong this whole time? All 16 hours?” 

“Setting up the display I just told you,” Donghyuk said with a little confused laugh. 

The room suddenly felt hot to Junhoe. He looked at his wine glass and then Jinhwan as he stood. There was a half glass left in the second bottle and he poured it and drank it in one go. 

“What?” Donghyuk repeated with more firmness. 

“Just the display?” Jinhwan asked. 

“I said it three seconds ago,” Donghyuk said as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

“Sure,” Jinhwan said and sucked on his lip. 

“WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER!” Donghyuk shouted in exasperation, Junhoe flinched at the sudden increase in volume. 

“I'm gunna head out,” Junhoe mumbled and gathered his coat and shoes, putting both on in the hallway. He could still hear their voices muffled through the door. 

“Holy shit Jinhwan I can't even work overtime without triggering you?” 

Jinhwan found himself making tight fists and blushing in shame as he looked at his feet. 

Donghyuk exhaled and pushed his hair back for a second. “I love you,” 

“But,” Jinhwan said under his breath. 

“But I’m tired of this. Really tired.” Donghyuk said and let his hair go. “What do I need to do to so you’ll trust me?” 

“Nothing, you’re perfect. I’m the broken one.” Jinhwan said with a little shake of his head, he still couldn’t bring himself to look at Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk walked over and wrapped Jinhwan in a hug. After a few moments, Jinhwan put his hands on Donghyuk’s hips, gripping the fabric on them tightly. He felt tears building up and hated himself even more. He bit his bottom lip hard and tried not to sob. 

“Jinani…” Donghyuk cooed softly and rubbed his face against Jinhwan’s. 

“You deserve so much better,” Jinhwan managed to squeak out before he sobbed. 

“Shh babe,” Donghyuk’s voice cracked with emotion as Jinhwan pressed his face into his neck. “I’m not going anywhere. Okay? I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry. Let’s get through it together.” 

Junhoe walked down the hallway slowly. He felt an uneasiness in his heart. A queer heaviness to his stomach. He licked his lips and shook his head. Donghyuk and Jinhwan were fighting. His best friend was fighting with his boyfriend. It was only a month and a bit ago that it would have filled him with some guilty happiness. Now it only felt like a rock in his stomach. All those days listening to Jinhwan’s happy babbling, was it all just a front? He pulled out his phone. 

Junhoe: Where are you? 

Bobby: Working @ Bins til working til 10. Whats up? 

Junhoe: I really want to see you. Talk. Weird night. 

Bobby: Oh

Bobby: u better come here then. 

Junhoe: See you soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby was not brave in relationships. Not usually. He'd been dicked around and cheated on and it all kind of made him insecure and nervous about romance. But he hadn't been looking for romance from Junhoe. Not right away. Sure Junhoe was hotter than sin and the right kind of goofy and awkward to offset it and make him endearing. Bobby recognized loneliness in Junhoe, and he was honestly just trying to make a friend. 

Then Junhoe bought goddamn pizza for twenty kids at a skatepark and had his damn cat as a lockscreen and Bobby knew he was completely fucked. 

“When is your sugar daddy coming back?” 

Bobby blinked a few times before replying to the grinning bouncer. 

“What?” 

“The rich dude that paid your tab off without blinking.” 

“He paid my fucking tab?” Bobby turned quickly and nearly dropped the bottle of whiskey he was putting away. 

“With a Black Card. Jimmy told me.” The bouncer laughed again. “Where the fuck did your sloppy gay ass find him?”

“Wow dude you're so bitter I can taste it.” Bobby laughed and shook his head and went back to putting new bottles of alcohol away. 

“So what you're his little side project?” 

“Fuck you, man.” Bobby snarled. “He's my boyfriend.” 

“For now.” 

“Get bent Cookie.” Bobby scoffed and ignored the bouncer's laughter. 

Bobby was used to that bouncer being nasty. He was borderline homophobic and was always trying to get under his skin. He chose a pretty good topic this time, Bobby felt completely emasculated by Junhoe's wealth. He made good money, invested well and hardly ever spent money at all. Bobby knew it was silly to feel like that, seeing as Junhoe was the least egotistical person he'd ever met. The dumbass still blushed when Bobby called him pretty like he didn't even know that. 

After his morning shift at the first bar, he scurried over to do an evening shift at Hanbin's. 

“You only need to stay until ten,” Hanbin said as Bobby yawned buttoning up his uniform shirt in the back room. 

“Nah I'll make it to close,” Bobby said with a shake of his head. 

“I'm only paying you until ten,” Hanbin said firmly. 

“Aw Binnie come on,” Bobby whined as he tucked his shirt into his pants. 

“Cute tattoo.” 

Bobby looked down in alarm and laughed a little in embarrassment as he saw the hickey just under his navel. 

“We got matching ones.” Bobby grinned as he finished tucking in his shirt and redid his pants. 

“So is this more or less serious than… you know?” 

“Mino?” Bobby snorted. “Don't avoid his name he's not fucking Voldemort.” 

“I just didn't know where you were with everything,” Hanbin shrugged and crossed his arms. His voice was soft. He remembered when mentioning Mino’s name would set Bobby into a spiral that could take days to recover from. 

“Heart still wounded. Life goes on. Junhoe is good for me. I want it to be serious but I'm not sure yet ya know?”

“You know Mino was a fucking asshole right? Not everyone is gunna be like that.” 

“You liked Mino.” Bobby pointed at Hanbin with a serious expression. “You fell for his stupid charming face and planned our wedding in your head like you're probably doing for me and Junhoe now.” 

“I want to be happy for you.” Hanbin frowned. “You're like my brother, man.” 

“Just… let me take my time with it.” Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Don't get so attached, you'll make it worse if we break up.” 

“Junhoe loves you. He's completely whipped for you anyone can see it. He gets all flustered and wants to impress you so bad.” 

“Stop getting attached Hanbin.” Bobby sighed and then laughed at Hanbin's pout. 

“You're so cute though.” Hanbin pouted deeper and chased after Bobby like he wanted to pinch his cheeks. Bobby nearly got out of the back room before being caught by Hanbin and his cheeks were pinched aggressively. The evening bar staff giggled at them. 

When Bobby got the ‘talk’ text from Junhoe hours later he was so freaked out he went to Hanbin to ask how to reply. Hanbin pouted at him and asked why he thought it'd be a bad talk. Bobby didn't know how to express his feelings of doubt so he just agreed with Hanbin and replied casually. 

When Junhoe arrived it was obvious he'd already been drinking. Bobby sat him down in a booth and went to get changed before he joined him with their usuals. Hanbin kept looking over as they talked. Bobby pretended not to notice. 

“What's up?” Bobby asked and then swallowed nervously. 

“Jinhwan… is an idiot.”

Bobby hadn't felt the same about the name since it was confirmed to be Junhoe's best friend. The best friend he said he was in love with over a month ago when they first started hanging out. They had only been friends then but Bobby still felt the ache of uncertainty. Would there be any room in Junhoe's heart for someone like him? What did he have to offer someone like Junhoe? By the time he came to his senses Junhoe already had his drink gone. 

“Why?” Bobby asked finally. 

“He's mad at Donghyuk.” 

Bobby rubbed his face and tried to think of what to say. Junhoe wanted to talk because his best friend that he may or may not be still in love with was mad at his boyfriend? What?

“I need context,” Bobby said with a sigh. He drank his whole drink as he listened to Junhoe explain the relationship. 

“Donghyuk isn't even doing anything wrong.” Junhoe sighed at the end. 

“You don't think it's gross that he's literally around his ex 24/7?” 

“No, they broke up.” 

“God you're so up Jinhwan's ass,” Bobby flopped back and spat out a bitter laugh. 

“I'm literally saying he's being an idiot how am I up his ass?” Junhoe asked and held his arms open in annoyed confusion. 

“Okay, so all that shit about being glad his relationship sucks was just you being a good friend?” Bobby shook his head. “You don't fuck around with your ex when it makes your actual partner unhappy. You don't. When you know someone loved someone you now love - that is terrifying. That's threatening!” 

“Threatening how?” 

Bobby looked ready to leave. He caught concerned a look from Hanbin at the bar and then looked back at Junhoe. 

“Because why would you stay with someone when you still love someone else?” 

The question was like an accusation. It rattled around in Junhoe’s heart painfully as they stared at each other. 

“I don't love Jinhwan.” Junhoe said with a confused glare. 

“Then why can't we have a single conversation without me hearing that fuck head’s name?” Bobby's frustration bubbled over in a sharp yell. 

Junhoe kept his eyes locked with Bobby’s. His heart pounded. Bobby's expression was riddled with hurt. 

“Bobby…”

“Forget it. You're drunk. I shouldn't be yelling at you like this.” Bobby sighed and walked forward. “Come on. You need to go home.” 

Hanbin looked over from the bar and waved with a little frown on his face. Bobby shook his head at him and walked with his arm tightly around Junhoe to keep him upright. They didn't say a word to each other as Bobby hailed a cab and they both got in. When Junhoe pulled out his card to pay Bobby eyed his credit card. 

_ Black card _ . 

Suddenly Cookie’s taunts were bouncing around in his head again. 

_ Side project _ . 

Bobby opened the door with his foot and then ushered Junhoe in. Not planning on staying. Not when his heart was so conflicted. Sex tonight would be a mistake. It was obvious Junhoe didn't agree. 

“Stay,” Junhoe begged and gripped Bobby's arm. 

“I don't think it's a good idea tonight,” Bobby said with a little shake of his head.

“I don't love Jinhwan.” Junhoe said firmly. 

“Okay,” Bobby said softly and pulled his arm free. “Good night Junhoe.” 

The door shut and Junhoe cursed viciously and pressed his head against his door. He didn't love Jinhwan. Nothing he ever felt for Jinhwan felt like what he felt for Bobby. Nothing has ever felt like this. It made him crazy. He wanted to scream it from his balcony. Bobby made him feel like nothing else. 

So why was he here by himself? 

How did he manage to fuck up?

What was he missing?

Was he really just that unlikable? 

Furious he went to his kitchen and grabbed the bottle of soju he had stashed there. Now that he had Bobby staying often he made more effort to have food and snacks around. He opened the bottle and threw the cover, Brie chased it and started playing excitedly. He smiled and slid down his fridge as he took a drink. 

It was not a shot glass kind of night. It was a whole damn bottle night. 

Brie had managed to lose the cover under the couch and he crawled over. The both of them laid on their stomachs and looked under the couch. Junhoe managed to reach it and then rolled back over to drink again. When his phone started ringing his heart leapt as he sat up. Bobby?

Junhoe looked at his phone, Seunghyun. He snorted and tossed his phone away. It slid along the floor to his kitchen and kept ringing. Tonight was for drinking, not working. The phone stopped ringing and Junhoe sighed. Less than a minute later it was ringing again. Junhoe glared at it and took another swig of soju straight out of the bottle. 

Waking up on his living room floor made him feel like he was a teenager again. The ache of his back reminded him of his actual age. 

He vomited the toast he tried to eat up before he could even leave his apartment. His head felt like his brain had been replaced with knives. When he got into the office Jinhwan hurriedly fixed Junhoe's sloppy buttoning job. Junhoe was too hungover to even feel embarrassed that Jinhwan unbuttoned his shirt in his office. “Seunghyun told me to send you to him as soon as you got here.” 

“Mm,” Junhoe grunted and Jinhwan looked up at him nervously. 

“I've ever seen him so mad what the hell did you do?” 

“I was born.” Junhoe slurred bitterly and then headed out of his office. 

Seunghyun was yelling at him before he could shut the door behind him. It took everything Junhoe had not to crumble to the floor and cry from the pain in his head. Through the throbbing, he was able to hear what Seunghyun was yelling about. The phone call. Lost client. Bad for business. Finally, Junhoe interrupted with a shout of his own. 

“I wasn’t even on call!” 

“You’ve never not answered before?!” 

“So I finally stop working for free and you want to fire me?” Junhoe snarled and Seunghyun actually flinched. “So fire me, I’ll go straight to HR and tell them how I was let go because I stop violating labour law.” 

“You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed.” Seunghyun said softly and sat down and finally took in Junhoe’s appearance. “Are you alright?” 

“No,” Junhoe said with a shake of his head and then turned to leave Seunghyun’s office. 

When Junhoe got back to his own office Jinhwan had a coffee, a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers waiting for him beside his morning mail. 

“Thanks,” Junhoe said and took two pills and drank the whole glass of water before he sat down. “I haven't been this hungover since uni man,” Junhoe said as he held his face, he pressed his fingers against his eyelids. 

“We didn't drink that much wine did we?” 

“I went out with Bobby after. We had a fight. I drank alone.” Junhoe said. His eyes still shut. 

He heard Jinhwan walk around and lean on his desk next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Bobby thinks I'm in love with you.” Junhoe finally opened his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

Jinhwan looked at his knees and sighed. “That's stupid...” 

“For a long time you know he would have been right.” 

Jinhwan’s heart was pounding and his hands shook a little as he pushed his hair back, “I know... I wasn’t… I didn’t want to not be me cause you had a crush. I like talking about sex, I like talking about my relationships.” 

Junhoe shook his head and played with his phone. “Every time you found someone new it felt like you were rubbing all my faults in my face. Warmth, empathy, artistic, everything I’m not. I’m nothing special. No one’s type.” 

“You're everyone's type you fuck.” Jinhwan shoved Junhoe with his knee. “I just… you deserve someone so much better than me. I knew this whole time you liked me and I just fucking used you to make my own life easier. How could you ever want to date me when you know how much of a fucking dirtbag I am?” 

“You wouldn't have been a mistake.” 

“I think most of my exes would disagree.” Jinhwan laughed bitterly and wiped a tear away before he crossed his arms.

“I'm in love with Bobby,” Junhoe said softly. 

Jinhwan smiled despite everything. He felt his heart flutter with excitement for his friend. Junhoe was in love! With Bobby! 

“It fucking scares me, man.” Junhoe looked at Jinhwan desperately. His eyes were bloodshot from his hangover. He looked exhausted, deeper than just physical. 

“Why?”

“It's just…” Junhoe sighed and then leaned forward, he wished Bobby was here to rub his neck. “I’m scared I'm going to fuck it up.” 

“Everyone else is too,” Jinhwan said and patted Junhoe on the shoulder. “I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're completely normal.” 

“What if I already fucked it up?” 

“Cause you fought once?” Jinhwan laughed and stood. “No babe, you're going to have to work way harder than that.” His mouth twitched into a bitter little smile. “Trust me.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Junhoe's art arrived four days after his hangover. Jinhwan oversaw its installation while Junhoe was in a meeting. 

“Wow, that looks better than I thought.” Junhoe smiled and set all his stuff down so he could admire the new artwork. 

“Donghyuk sent a thank you card.” Jinhwan smiled and handed it over. “They're in the green for this month thanks to you.”

“Good, cause I think that's it for me and art for a few years.” Junhoe laughed a little as he picked up his phone to take a photo to send to his mother. 

“How's Bobby these days?” Jinhwan asked with a nervous itch of his neck. Junhoe hadn't really mentioned his boyfriend since his hangover. 

“Fine. Busy.” Junhoe said as he typed out his message to his mom. 

“You should go see him.” 

“He says he's busy,” Junhoe said with a shrug. 

“Junhoe.” Jinhwan sighed with a motherly tone. “What are you waiting for?” 

“For him,” Junhoe replied softly and then went back to his desk. 

Jinhwan opened his mouth to say something but refrained and went back to his own desk. The day went by slowly. Impossibly slowly. He had back to back client meetings that exhausted him, and then an emergency repair job for the secondary Nam contract. 

“Hey, I'm heading home a bit early Donghyuk said something came up and he needs me back,” Jinhwan said at 3:30. 

Junhoe looked up and pouted a little in concern. “Yeah of course. I'm hope everything is okay.”

“Me too,” Jinhwan said with a little nervous smile and then headed out. 

Everyone had told him that he and Donghyuk moved too fast. Barely a month had gone by and they were living together. The move had been more practical than anything. Donghyuk was living on his mother’s couch. It didn't exactly work for their budding romance. Especially since most of their dates ended in them naked and breathless. 

Jinhwan had never been so addicted to a person. Donghyuk’s bright smile filled him with life and energy. His easy addicting laugh made his soul feel light and free. He was more than smitten. He was completely in love. Terrified of losing him, and completely in it for the endgame. He just need to make sure he didn't screw it up in the meantime. 

“Donghyuk? I'm home!” Jinhwan called and set down his briefcase and untied his stylish leather shoes. 

“You didn't need to rush,” Donghyuk said with a soft smile as he came in from the kitchen. He cupped Jinhwan's face and kissed him softly. 

“You said it was important,” Jinhwan said with a nervous smile. 

Donghyuk took Jinhwan's hand and walked him over to sit on the couch. Jinhwan's heart was pounding. 

“What happened?” Jinhwan's asked nervously. 

“I sold my half of the business to Yunhyeong,” Donghyuk said softly. 

“Why?” Jinhwan was honestly stunned. Now Donghyuk was just going to work as a regular employee?

“I quit,” Donghyuk said with a little smile. “I start at the Art History museum a week from tomorrow.” 

“You quit…” Jinhwan felt his heart plummet. “That was your baby… you worked so hard making it what it was.” 

Donghyuk nodded and gently caressed Jinhwan's hands. “It was something that needed to change.” 

“This was because of me wasn't it?” Jinhwan licked his lips. His stupid jealousy made Donghyuk leave his life's work. 

“Absolutely not. Jinhwan, I was being so unfair to you. I wasn’t thinking about how being around Yunhyeong made you feel. I'm sorry.” Donghyuk exhaled and gripped Jinhwan's hands tightly. “I was making it more difficult for everyone. I was unhappy at work. I need to get away from Yunhyeong for me and for us. I want to be happy. You make me happy. This change makes me happy.” 

Donghyuk was cut off by Jinhwan throwing himself at him for a hug. Jinhwan's face pressed into Donghyuk's neck and Donghyuk smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“I'll make it up to you. I'll be better.” Jinhwan was crying again and his voice came out in squeaks. 

“Shh, babe you don’t need to do anything.” Donghyuk shifted so they were laying down together, Jinhwan on his chest as he rubbed his back and soothed him. “I won't have to work evenings anymore. Or overtime. We can spend every weekend together.” Donghyuk said as Jinhwan cried into his neck. “We'll have a whole new life together. Better pay. Better benefits. We could travel!” 

Jinhwan wiped his face and then shifted to kiss Donghyuk a few times until he had to wipe his tears again. Donghyuk moved his hands up to hold Jinhwan's face gently. 

“Just imagine all the trouble we can get into now.” Donghyuk smiled brightly, but the quirk of his eyebrow made Jinhwan's heart flutter. 

Bobby 3 am: go to sleep. 

Junhoe looked over at his phone and raised an eyebrow at the message. How did Bobby know he wasn't sleeping? He was still trying to think of a witty reply when he heard the elevator ding. Suddenly his heart was racing. He stood just as Bobby walked into his office. They both waved at the guard before he turned and went back downstairs. 

“Hey,” Junhoe smiled a little. 

“I get busy for a few days and you're already back to bad habits.” Bobby laughed a little. Nervous. “I'm sorry I've just needed a bit to think.” 

“I understand.” Junhoe nodded and then exhaled out a deep breath. “I'm sorry.” 

“Me too. I overreacted. I was on a short fuse and old relationship bullshit came up -” Bobby looked at Junhoe become distressed and he walked over and took his hand. “I had some baggage. I'm over it.”

“I don't love him,” Junhoe said stiffly, he felt his chin weaken with emotion and he fought to keep it in control. 

“I believe you.” Bobby tugged at Junhoe's stiff arm. His posture was completely tense. “Do you ever relax?” Bobby asked with a smile that made Junhoe's hair stand on end. 

“Still don't really know how.” Junhoe laughed but it came out squeaky as Bobby's hands trailed up his hips to his shirt. 

“I guess I need to work a bit harder.” Bobby rolled his bottom lip in and bit it gently as he pulled Junhoe's shirt out of his pants. 

Junhoe nodded and swallowed, not trusting his voice at all as he felt Bobby's hands on his skin. Junhoe already felt his dick aching as it strained against his pants. Bobby's fingers trailed along under the elastic of his underwear. 

“Relax,” Bobby said softly and leaned forward to kiss Junhoe's neck as he smoothly unbuckled Junhoe's belt and then flicked open the button on his pants. 

Junhoe let out a soft groan and lifted his hips off his desk as Bobby slipped his pants down. Bobby's mouth moved up towards his jaw, Junhoe moved his head and grabbed the back of Bobby's neck to kiss him on the mouth. Bobby let out a little pleased noise of his own as he undid all of Junhoe's shirt buttons. 

The office air felt cold on Junhoe's skin as Bobby moved down his body. His mouth against Junhoe's skin sent fireworks through his body. When Bobby's teeth brushed against Junhoe's hip bones he groaned again, completely taken aback by how good it felt. 

“Shit,” Junhoe gasped as Bobby dragged his tongue against his cock as he exposed it. “Oh shit,” Junhoe gripped the desk and his head rolled back as Bobby took the length of his cock in his mouth. It didn't feel like real life. It was too good to be real life. 

His back was to the door, he could see out over the street as always but his heart was beating so fast it was like he was flying. His designer pants were around his knees, Bobby was kneeling where his chair should be. His fingers curled around Junhoe's ass under his dress shirt. Junhoe looked down with disbelief. Bobby's mouth was on his cock. He was in his office. The door was unlocked and he was getting a blow job in his office. His nails dug into the polished wood of his desk. His ass no longer felt cold on the surface. Bobby's hands were warm on his skin, and his mouth hot on his dick. 

“Oh fuck,” Junhoe felt his hips buck as he looked at the ceiling. He could see his face reflected in the spheres of his light fixture. He was blushing. He could see Bobby working on his dick like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He groaned lowly and then looked down again. Bobby was toying with his balls a little before he shifted his grip to stroke the length of his erection he couldn't fit into his mouth. 

“Fuck that's amazing,” Junhoe gasped and then weaved his fingers into Bobby's hair. Bobby groaned lowly and Junhoe cried out in a little euphoric moan. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Bobby groaned a little as he stroked Junhoe with his hands. Junhoe felt his heart skip a little as he looked down at Bobby's gorgeous face. Bobby looked at him still as he slowly slid his mouth back on his erection. 

Junhoe felt his climax start to bubble in his veins. His knees bobbed on their own as he head went slightly limp, tilted to the side as his mouth drooped. Every system of his body was focused on his oncoming orgasm. His fingers stayed tight in Bobby's hair. 

“Ah fuck. Ah, fuCK Bobby.” Junhoe gasped and rolled his hips. Bobby gripped his ass tightly and worked with more vigour than ever as Junhoe started losing control of the noises that came out of his mouth. His hips were bucking on their own. He cried out once more in a low shout as the pleasure from his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He was almost gasping for air as Bobby finally stood and then kiss him. 

Junhoe kept Bobby's forehead pressed against his with a hand to the back of his neck. Bobby pressed up against him, his cock painfully rigid against Junhoe's post-climax dick. He rolled his face back and forth and savoured how full his heartfelt. Bobby tugged Junhoe's pants up carefully. The smell of Bobby, a sweet kind of musky cologne, sweat, his shampoo. 

“I love you,” Bobby said softly, his fingers curled in Junhoe's pants. His voice shook a little. 

Junhoe shut his eyes tightly and then laughed a little. “I love you too,” Junhoe smiled and then pulled Bobby in for a hug. “Fuck I love you so much.” 

Bobby wrapped his arms around Junhoe's waist and buried his face into Junhoe's neck. His heart was ready to explode. He started laughing. Junhoe did too and they rubbed their faces into each other desperately. 

“I've never said that before. To anyone.” Junhoe said softly. “Not like I said it for you.” 

“You've never said I love you?” Bobby asked and then laughed a little and looked into Junhoe's eyes. 

Junhoe shook his head. “You're the first.” 

“God, you know how to make a guy feel special don't you?” Bobby laughed and shook his head. 

Junhoe grinned and did up his pants finally and then pressed his palm against Bobby's bulge. “Let's go home. I'll make you feel even better.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Junhoe woke up to the sound of a woman’s startled shriek. He sat up quickly and blinked furiously to get his senses back as his bedroom door shut with a hurried click. He looked over. 

“So... you didn't tell me you had a maid,” Bobby said, his blush trailed down his whole body. It was actually kind of endearing as he covered his privates with both hands. 

Oh fuck. The cleaning service! He completely forgot! He started laughing, he laughed so hard he fell over in bed. The cleaning lady just saw his naked boyfriend. 

“Mr. Koo? I’ll come back later!” 

Junhoe laughed even harder as Bobby flinched away from the door and then scowled. 

“Shut up man, how would you feel if you thought you were alone and suddenly there was a naked dude in front of you?

“If it was you?” Junhoe grinned and propped his head on his hand and then bit his lip as he looked Bobby over. “Very aroused.” 

“You got some weird ass kinks man,” Bobby shook his head and laughed a little. 

“Get in bed. I'll show you some more.” Junhoe dragged his tongue along his teeth as he patted the empty bed beside him. 

Bobby licked his lips slowly and then accepted the invitation. An hour (and a shower together) later Bobby was packing up his bag and getting ready to leave the same time Junhoe was leaving for work. It became their routine. Bobby spent most nights out of the week at Junhoe's or on a date that ended at Junhoe's. They went to the skate park again, to the hip hop bar when Bobby had a competition (he took first place). 

Junhoe loved waking up next to Bobby. Bobby was stunning always, Junhoe knew it was bias but he even thought Bobby's wild bedhead and scrunchy pre-coffee nose was perfect. He loved recording Bobby's sleep talking to torture him with later. He loved finding forgotten pants in the living room and remembering why they were there. His cleaning lady stayed blissfully uncommented if she did find anything too telling (like boxers on the kitchen floor). Junhoe started leaving better tips. 

It almost seemed like an insult now when Bobby gathered up all of his clothing he could find. 

“Just leave your bag here it's not like you won't be back,” Junhoe laughed a little as Bobby tried to cram a sweater of his he found from his last visit into his bag. 

“I like to swap out my options sometimes.” Bobby laughed a little. 

Junhoe felt familiar words start to bubble up in his throat but he swallowed them instead of saying them. He smiled and kissed Bobby until his boyfriend went weak in the knees. 

“Why do you do that?” 

“What?” Junhoe asked with a knowing smile. 

“Get me all excited right before I gotta leave?” 

“To make sure you come back.” Junhoe smiled and kissed him again quickly. 

Bobby grabbed Junhoe's tie before he could turn away and pulled him in. Trapping him in a kiss that made Junhoe's head spin. “I'm always gunna come back.” 

When Junhoe got into work he was obviously deep in thought. Jinhwan waited until his coffee was gone before he tried extracting the reason why. Junhoe sighed and sat back in his chair as Jinhwan sat on his desk. 

“I want to ask Bobby to move in with me.” 

“It's been a few months, why not?” Jinhwan shrugged. “I'm mean I'm hardly an unbiased opinion, Donghyuk moved in with me after weeks.” 

“My mom thinks I'm rushing. She's upset she hasn't met him yet.” 

“She lives two hours away!” 

“She counts video calling as meeting.” 

“Oh, well then she's right you're a shitty son,” Jinhwan said with a little laugh and patted Junhoe on the shoulder before heading back to his desk. 

Junhoe looked at his painting and continued to think. He sighed and called his mother again. He'd have to suck up to her later because he'd be damned if his boyfriend wasn't living with him by the end of the week. 

Instead of getting take out (again, one of them really needed to become the cook in the relationship) Bobby suggested a diner that made homestyle American food. It was intensely comforting and satisfying. They walked home, it took an hour but it didn't seem that long. Bobby started unpacking his new stash of clothes as soon as he got back. Junhoe watched from the doorway for a while and then finally said the words that he'd been wanting to say for weeks. 

“I want you to move in with me,” Junhoe said and swallowed a bit of nerves. 

“Don't I need to make like three figures a year to live here?” Bobby laughed a little and stopped unpacking. 

“I could pay you a grand an orgasm if it makes you feel better.”

Bobby was quiet as he furrowed his brow Junhoe tilted his head, unsure if he was going to laugh or not. “Fuck, that’d work.” Bobby laughed.

“It would,” Junhoe purred a little as he pulled Bobby in for a kiss. “So it's a yes?” 

“My rent is probably cheaper but I mean I guess your place is a little nicer.” Bobby nodded and shrugged dramatically. “And we wouldn't have to move Brie.” 

“Brie does hate cars.” Junhoe laughed a little and then pulled Bobby in for another kiss. 

Two weeks (and a yard sale) later Bobby had been issued a fob and had his own side of the closet for his clothes. Bobby had a bigger TV, and gaming systems, so it was a bigger change than Junhoe expected but he absolutely loved it. 

Jinhwan and Donghyuk sent them a “housewarming” gift (two tickets to an upcoming concert and a vanilla coconut massage oil with a helpful neon pink sticky note “safe to use as lube too” and kissy face). 

Jinhwan was in heaven with Donghyuk having every evening off. His sister warned him that spending so much time together could be bad for their relationship, he couldn't help but think she couldn't be more wrong. With each evening they had, Jinhwan was more in love. Even if all they did was cuddle up and yell at RuPaul’s Drag Race and Queer Eye. He felt more certain than ever he was never going to leave Donghyuk. He didn't realize how much Donghyuk was feeling the same way. 

“Let's get married,” Donghyuk said softly, Jinhwan barely heard him. His head was pressed against Donghyuk's chest, his boyfriend’s heartbeat soothed him. 

“Are you just suggesting for the future or actually asking?” Jinhwan asked with a little breathless laugh. He couldn't bring himself to move. His heart was pounding. 

Donghyuk moved until they were looking into each other's eyes, his expression solemn. “Kim Jinhwan, will you marry me?” 

“It's only been a year,” Jinhwan whispered. His heart was screaming for him to just say yes. He wanted it more than anything. 

“And by next year it will be two. And then three. And then ten and then fifty.” Donghyuk touched Jinhwan's face softly. “And I want them all to be with you. I want you to have all the years I have left.” 

Jinhwan exhaled in an attempt to stop the tears before they fell. He failed and said yes as he wiped them away. 

Donghyuk woke them up early to get a ring. Jinhwan was giggly still when he got into work. The clerks that started at 7 am were all just about to leave. He loved the attention of the four middle-aged women gave him, and he showed his ring with excessive joy. Ego sated, he got coffee ready for Junhoe and collected the morning mail. He was hit with a little apprehension but smiled through it as he walked into Junhoe's office. 

“What is that?” Junhoe stood and pointed at Jinhwan's hand as he set down the coffee. 

Jinhwan smiled brightly, shy almost, as he touched his ring with his opposite hand. 

“Is that just a ring or is it a  _ ring _ ring.” 

“I said yes.” Jinhwan laughed a little and held up his hand. 

It was a little pink diamond inset on a gold band that suited Jinhwan’s delicate hand. Junhoe smiled brightly and gave Jinhwan a one-armed hug. 

“I'm happy for you. Sincerely.” Junhoe said as he let Jinhwan go and went back to his chair. 

“Thanks, June.” Jinhwan smiled and fixed his hair. 

“Let me know if I can help with anything.” 

“You can approve my vacation,” Jinhwan smiled and pointed to a form on the top of the stack he'd set down. 

“Who'll make my coffee?” Junhoe asked, suddenly alarmed. 

“Who will go to your meetings!?? Do you even know where the mail room is!??? Oh my god, you need me so bad what the fuck Koo Junhoe how can I leave!??” Jinhwan held his face dramatically and gasped. 

“Get fucked, Jinny.” Junhoe smiled and passed back his signed vacation request. 

“Oh hunny, I will. For. A. Week. Straight.” Jinhwan smiled devilishly and then turned to leave. “I'll draw a map to the mailroom.” 

Seven months later Jinhwan and Donghyuk were married. Out in the country in a gorgeous chateau. Junhoe and Bobby went three days early, just to spend some time together away from everything. Their suite had a gorgeous two person tub, and they used it every night. The day before the wedding Jinhwan and Donghyuk arrived. Then all the guests arrived the day of. 

“You should have just gotten him a toaster.” Bobby teased as Junhoe signed a $1000 cheque before sealing it away in a card. 

“What kind of toaster best suits two gay dudes? Do you even know how picky gay dudes are? They’d probably open it and cry about how gauche bread is” Junhoe scoffed dramatically and tucked the card away in his suit jacket. 

Bobby looked like he wanted to reply, but became too overwhelmed with laughter to do so. Junhoe smiled as Bobby hung off of him. 

“Please stop hanging out with Hanbin.” Bobby eventually giggled out. 

“No man, he's hilarious.” Junhoe smiled and kissed Bobby, twice politely, once not so much. “I can't wait to make you all messy again.” 

“Aren't you supposed to like how nice I clean up?” Bobby asked with a smile so charming Junhoe felt his heart flutter. 

“Sure but I mean, I like your sloppiness more.” 

“You like it sloppy hmm?” Bobby’s charming smile turned devilish and he pressed up against Junhoe. 

“I spent twenty minutes on your hair I'm not messing it up before photos,” Junhoe said and pushed Bobby a little. 

“So I'll just mess up your hair.” Bobby flicked his eyebrows as he unbuttoned his pants. 

Junhoe bit his lip and shook his head, but took off his blazer regardless. 

Junhoe stood with Jinhwan and signed as a witness while Jinhwan cried and laughed at himself for crying as Donghyuk wiped his tears away. Hanbin and his wife were invited, their newborn daughter stole the show with a big flowery headband and her adorable pout (thanks to her dad). Donghyuk held her at every opportunity, Jinhwan was so smitten he could barely talk. 

“I didn't even know I wanted kids until tonight,” Jinhwan said to Junhoe softly as Donghyuk laughed with Hanbin's wife about something as the photographer took photos. 

“It looks good on him.” Junhoe agreed and smiled at Jinhwan. 

“I can't believe I'm married.” Jinhwan sighed and looked at the two gold rings on his left hand. “I thought I was going to be a gross single 30-year-old jealous gay bitch forever.” 

“Now you're a married 30-year-old jealous gay bitch. It feels better?” 

“Get married and you'll know.” Jinhwan kicked Junhoe and laughed. 

Junhoe looked at where Bobby was telling some crazy story to Hanbin and some other guests from work. Hanbin was in tears hanging off of Bobby as the others joined in. Bobby looked over at him and Junhoe's heart filled with a deep sort of affection. He drank a little wine and looked back at Jinhwan before heading over and wrapping an arm around Bobby. When Bobby had caught his breath they smiled at each other and Junhoe raised his glass. 

“Cheers.”

“To what?” Bobby asked as he tapped glasses with Junhoe. 

“To fun.” Junhoe smiled and drank with a smile. 


	14. A Note On The Bonuses

when this story was originally written it had several bonuses after the main story. Unfortunately, the originals of these are lost and I used a backup PDF to try and recover them but the PDF isn't giving me the whole chapters. I'm really sad and discouraged so, for now, I will not be posting those original bonuses. I'm sorry. 


End file.
